The Last
by Sazara
Summary: Wie erlebten James und Lily ihre letzten Tage? Weshalb genau schlug Sirius Wurmschwanz als Geheimniswahrer vor? Was geschah unmittelbar nach dem Tod der Potters? Wer beschuldigte wen des Verrates?
1. Prolog

**Titel:** The Last  
****

**Autor:** Sazara

**Inhalt:** In dieser Fanfiction beschreibe ich die Zeit vor und nach dem Tod der Potters.  
  
**Charaktere:** James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Wurmschwanz, Voldemort und noch ein paar selbst erfundene (-:**Kategorie:** Wusste ich nicht so genau, naja hab dann Drama/Romance**FSK:** Ich hab general angegeben, auch wenn sie erst ab 16 gewesen wäre, das interessiert doch niemanden, wenn ein 10 Jähriger, dann so was lesen will tut er's trotzdem. Naja, ihr wisst schon was ich meine.**Disclaimer: **Das Uebliche Halt, alle Charaktere (ausser natürlich die selbst erfundenen :lol:) gehören J.K Rowling, ich hab sie nur geklaut. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story natürlich auch keine Kohle.

Prolog:

Fassungslos starrt Sirius das eins stolze Anwesen der Potters an. Über Godric's Hollow brennt ein Mal – das schwarze Mal.

Er schwank dann bricht er zusammen.

Er reisst sich zusammen und steht auf, er muss reingehen, nachschauen, ob noch jemand lebt.

„Nein, nein", sagt eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Es ist schon jemand unterwegs".

„Dich brauch ich nicht mehr, ich höre auf, ich mache nicht mehr mit".

Dann richtet er den Zauberstab auf sich und er schreit voller Verzweiflung einen Spruch. Ein roter Strahl verschwindet von seinem Kopf aus in's Nichts.

Er weint, er schreit, er flucht. Die Potters, James, warum sie?

Langsam beruhigt sich wieder.

Zitternd schüttelt er das nasse, schwarze Haar aus seinem Gesicht.

Es regnet. Blitz und Donner durchstossen abwechselnd die Nacht. Trotzdem, so hässlich das Wetter auch ist, es widerspiegelt nicht seine Gefühle, denn kein Wetter kann so grausig, so dunkel sein, wie er sich jetzt fühlt.

Nein, er kann nicht auf die warten, die Dumbledore ausgeschickt hat. Er muss selbst nachsehen.

Langsam, er hat Angst vor dem, was er sehen wird, geht er zum Anwesen herunter. Das Anwesen liegt zwischen zwei riesigen Felsen.

Dumbledore, denkt er.

Natürlich, Dumbledore weiss, dass er, derjenige ist, der am nächsten ist. Trotzdem schickt er nicht ihn. Warum nicht?

„Oh nein", schreit er auf einmal.

Er war offiziell der Geheimniswahrer, alle werden meinen, dass er seinen besten Freund verraten hat.

„Wurmschwanz ich bringe dich um", schreit er, während ihm Tränen herunter rinnen.

„Na na, Sirius, das werden wir schon zu verhindern wissen.", sagte eine männliche Stimme mit traurigem Unterton hinter ihm, die so fest, dass es schon weh tut, seine Schulter gepackt hat.

Das Kommando, welches hier ist, um die Reste zusammen zu suchen, die Voldemort dagelassen hat ist hier.

„Tonks...ich...ich".

Ted Tonks lässt traurig los, dann ruft er einige Sicherheitspersonen:

„Nehmt ihn fest", als diese zögern, schreit Tonks wütend:

„Ich habe gesagt, nehmt ihn fest, wir haben unsere Gründe dazu, er ist nicht mehr länger einer von uns".

Nun zögern die Sicherheitsleute nicht mehr, sie wollen Sirius packen, doch dieser schreit:

„Nein, nein, ich....ihr versteht das falsch".

„Nein, Sirius, gar nichts verstehen wir falsch". Sirius reisst sich los. Mindestens 20 Sicherheitsleute rennen hinter ihm her. Schnell startet er sein Motorrad und fliegt davon.

„Du kannst dich nicht ewig verstecken, Verräter", schreit Tonks ihm in die Nacht nach......


	2. Guten Morgen

Guten Morgen:  
  
Schlagartig wacht James auf. Er hat irgendwas komisches geträumt, an das er sich jetzt nur noch schleierhaft erinnern kann. Er glaubt, dass in seinem Traum Dumbledore Lilys Abendkleid anhatte. Den Kopf schüttelnd bei diesem Gedanken, steht er auf.

Leise, er will weder Lily noch Harry aufwecken. 

Das Schlafzimmer der Potters ist sehr gemütlich eingerichtet. Es ist im Dachstock und ziemlich geräumig. Lily liebt Bücher, deshalb hat es einige Bücherregale und ein riesiger Teppich liegt über dem Holzboden. Die Wände, der Boden und die Decke sind aus Holz. Als James und Lily hier eingezogen sind haben sie einiges neu gemacht. Das war nach dem Tod von James Mutter.

Harry liegt in seinem Kinderbett, er atmet leise und gleichmässig. Immer mehr zeichnet sich ab, dass Harry James' Haare geerbt hat. Was für ein Jammer. 

Leise geht James ins Erdgeschoss, dazu muss er drei Treppen heruntersteigen. 

Der zweite Stock – in dem sich drei Schlafzimmer und ein Bad befinden – ist eigentlich, bis auf das Bad unbewohnt. Aber die Schlafzimmer dienen als Gästezimmer. Es kommt nicht selten vor, dass einer oder mehrere vom Orden hier übernachten. Später wird eines dieser Zimmer für Harry eingerichtet werden und wer weiss, vielleicht bekommen sie ja noch mehr Kinder. 

Dazu, muss erst Voldemort besiegt werden. Ich will nicht noch ein Kind, dass unter solchen Umständen aufwächst

"Es gibt nur einen Auserwählten, James", sagt eine Stimme in dessen Kopf.

"Ach, halt die Klappe".

Dieser Zauber kann ganz schön nerven.

Im ersten Stock befindet sich sowohl Lilys, als auch sein Büro. Seufzend, denkt er an all die Papiere, die er nach dem vorgestrigen Anschlag Voldemorts noch ausfüllen muss. Seine gute Laune mildert sich langsam. 

Das Erdgeschoss besteht eigentlich nur aus einem riesigen Wohnzimmer (seine Mutter hatte dieses früher Salon genannt, den Steinboden haben, Lily und er jedoch wegmachen lassen, jetzt ist es gemütlicher) und einer riesigen Küche. Von der Haustüre aus kommt man noch in einen kleinen Flur. 

Das Haus der Potters liegt zwischen zwei Felsen. In einer Schlucht. Trotzdem haben sie es, mit Hilfe ihrer Zauberstäbe geschafft einen Wunderschönen Garten anzulegen, der genau dort ist, wo die Sonne praktisch immer hinscheint (auch dem wurde mit ein wenig Zauberkraft etwas nachgeholfen). 

James macht sich einen Tee und setzt sich nach Draussen in einen Gartenstuhl. Blöd, er ist extra aufgestanden, um möglichst früh mit der mühsamen Büroarbeit anzufangen und jetzt sitzt er da und trinkt Tee. 

So was nennen sie freien Tag , wenn man nicht zur Arbeit muss, aber meistens muss man dann noch mehr Arbeiten. Er hasst Papierkram. James und Lily arbeiten in einer Organisation, die den Schaden von Voldemort in Grenzen hält. Das ist nicht das gleiche, wie seine Arbeit beim Orden (obwohl so viel weniger Gefährlich ist diese Arbeit auch nicht mehr, immer wieder machen sich Todesser ein Spass daraus Zauber auszulösen, die erst Stunden später wirken, Gary Abbot beispielsweise, ist neulich auf einmal erstickt, keiner wusste wieso). 

Verschiedene Leute mit den verschiedensten Berufen (Auroren, Spurenleser, Sicherheitsleute, Ministeriumsangestellte, Krisenmanager, Heiler, Flicker, Krankenschwestern etc.) haben sich zu einer Organisation zusammen geschlossen.

Lily ist Heilerin. Heute hat sie auch frei.

Er selbst ist Spurenleser. Das heisst, er sucht nach Spuren, nach Indizien auf die Täter. Das benötigt ein wahnsinniges gutes Können im Zaubern. Aufspürzauber gehören zu den schwierigsten überhaupt. Das hört sich spannender an, als es ist. Die meiste Zeit jedoch muss er in seinem Büro hocken und Papierkram erledigen und meistens reicht dazu die Zeit, die ihm zur Verfügung steh nicht aus. Also muss er vieles in seiner Freizeit erledigen.

Wenigsten ist er so viel zu Hause und kann sich um Harry kümmern. Und wenn James und Lily mal zur gleichen Zeit für irgendwas eingesetzt werden, können immer noch Peter, Sirius oder Remus aushelfen. 

Jeder Beruf ist nämlich zwei oder drei Mal besetzt. Offiziell, damit niemand so viel arbeiten muss, bis er nicht mehr konzentriert ist. Der wahre Grund ist jedoch, und das weiss praktisch jeder, nur sagt das niemand, dass es sein könnte, das jemand ablebt. Diese Wahrscheinlichkeit liegt nämlich höher, als sich die Mitarbeiter eingestehen wollen. Für manche von ihnen gilt diese Wahrscheinlichkeit sogar doppelt, nämlich für die, welche zusätzlich Mitglieder im Orden sind.  
  
James schüttelt den Kopf, er will nicht an so was denken. Er sitzt so nachdenklich da, dass er gar nicht hört, dass Lily sich zu ihm setzt.....

hm...eigentlich ist mit Tonks der Vater von Nymphadora Tonks gemeint (ich dachte, ich würde das klarstellen, in dem ich "eine männliche Stimme" und "er" schreibe, aber naja). Das mit dem zu kurz. Es ist eigentlich nur ein Prolog und der sollte eigentlich ein paar Absätze haben, da ich jedoch kaum Englisch kann (ich habe mir mit einem Internet-Wörterbuch nachgeholfen), hab ich nicht ganz kapiert was ich tun muss. 


	3. Die einzige die halbwegs normal war

Die einzige die halbwegs normal war  
  
Gähnend setzt Lily sich zu ihrem Mann. Sie sieht irgendwie sexy aus. Das lange rote Haar hat sie noch nicht gekämmt. Sie trägt einen weissen Morgenmantel über ein knappes Nachthemd. James grinst. Lily blickt ihn nur kurz an. 

Dieser Blick erinnert James an ihre Schulzeit, damals hat sie ihn auch immer so angestarrt, wenn er wieder irgendwas blödes oder verbotenes getan hat. Irgendwie wütend und herablassend, aber auch leicht belustigt. Dann lacht sie, als erinnere sie sich daran, dass sie ja verheiratet seien und, dass man dann auch mal lüstern denken könne. 

Sie gibt ihm einen Kuss. 

Dann sagt sie: „Schöner Morgen, nicht wahr?"James denkt kurz nach, dann entscheidet er sich, dass jetzt der richtige Moment zum kitschig sein ist."Nicht halb so schön, wie du", schleimt er.

Lily lacht dieses klare wunderschöne Lachen. Sie sagt jedoch nichts. 

Elegant steht sie auf und geht in die Küche. Er hört, dass sie sich Kaffee macht. Eine eklige Mugglebrühe, die für ihn nach nichtgewaschenen Socken schmeckt. 

Dann hört er noch etwas anderes: Ein Rumpeln, mehrere Huster und lautes Fluchen. Nur einer kann so fluchen, Sirius. 

„James, dein Freund, der überhaupt nicht mit Flohpulver umgehen kann, hat gerade unseren Fussboden versaut."

„Kann ja auch nichts dafür, wenn ihr so eine blöde Apparier - Sperre habt. Scheisse, ich hab Asche in der Nase". 

„Tatze, altes Haus". 

„Wieder mal einen Tag überlebt, da staunst du, was?", Sirius grinst. 

James weiss jedoch, dass Sirius in Wirklichkeit überhaupt nicht nach Grinsen zumute ist. Sirius ist ein Meister des Verbergens. Keiner kann so gut seine Gefühle verstecken wie er. Es gibt jedoch auch keinen, der Sirius so gut kennt, wie James. 

„Und ist letzte Nacht, was passiert?", fragt James. 

Sirius winkt ab. „Erst brauch ich was zu Trinken". 

„Was willst du denn?", fragt Lily. 

Sirius lacht bellend. Die wichtigsten beiden Menschen für James haben beide ein so spezielles Lachen. Ein Lachen, an denen man sie von fünfzig Meilen Entfernung noch erkennt. 

„Jedenfalls keine dreckige – Socken – Brühe."

„Ha Ha, sehr witzig. Das nennt man Kaffee. Ihr habt keine Ahnung was Genuss ist, feixt sie".

„Ich mach dir einen Tee, Alter", informiert James seinen besten Freund. 

„Ich muss noch meinen Kaffee", das Wort Kaffee betont sie besonders heftig „fertig machen, geh du schon mal nach draussen", sagt Lily zu Sirius gewannt. 

Während die beiden Tee und Kaffee zubereiten, flüstert Lily: „Er sieht nicht gut aus, irgendwas muss passiert sein". 

James dreht sich um und starrt durch die offene Tür Sirius aus. Er sitzt sehr nachdenklich da, irgendwas muss passiert sein, er sieht unglücklich aus.

Erst jetzt bemerkt er, dass sein hübsches Gesicht, wahrscheinlich von mehren durchwachten Nächten gezeichnet ist. Er hat dunkle Augenringe, sein Haar scheint ähnlich zerzaust zu sein, wie James' und seine Haut ist noch blasser, als sonst. Sirius ist ein Auror und er arbeitet ebenfalls in dieser Organisation, die es offiziell gar nicht gibt und die auch keinen Namen hat (wenn man von ihr spricht nennt man sie Organisation, nicht sehr einfallsreich, aber irgendwer hat mal damit angefangen und niemand scheint sich die Mühe zu machen, sie anders zu nennen). 

In dieser Zeit Auror zu sein grenzt manchmal an Wahnsinn. Es gibt keinen gefährlicheren Beruf, als Auror zu sein. Da dieser Beruf Mangelware ist, aus ersichtlichen Gründen, ist Sirius immerzu unterwegs und das manchmal Tage und Nächte lang ohne Schlaf. Die Arbeit im Orden verschlimmert das noch. 

* * *

Lily, James und Sirius sitzen um den weissen Gartentisch, den Lily in einem Muggle – Flohmarkt gekauft hat. 

Niemand sagt etwas. Das heisst James und Lily warten darauf, dass Sirius etwas sagt und Sirius schweigt. Endlich öffnet Sirius seinen Mund, doch dann schliesst er ihn wieder. Lily und James blicken sich an. 

„Alter...", beginnt James. Lily gibt ihm einen sanften, aber heftigen Kick in sein linkes Bein. Er verstummt. 

„Lass ihn von sich aus erzählen", flüstert sie. 

„Ihr müsst euch einen anderen Geheimniswahrer suchen", flüstert Sirius kaum wahrnehmbar. „Was?", schreit James, vielleicht etwas zu laut und zu entrüstet. 

„James, jetzt lass ihn doch mal ausreden, manchmal bist du ekelhaft Taktlos", schimpft Lily. 

James funkelt seine Frau wütend an. 

„Das geht nicht, du bist mein bester Freund, man, du bist Harrys Pate. Wenn ich dir nicht vertrauen kann, wem dann?". 

„Und wenn du nicht leiser sprichst weckst du seinen Patensohn noch auf", schimpft Lily.

Dann wendet sie sich zu Sirius und fragt: „Was ist passiert, erzähl weiter!"

„Krone, Lily, ich muss aus meiner Wohnung raus...Andromeda...sie, scheisse", das Scheisse hat er etwas laut geschrieen. Lily tadelt ihn jedoch nicht. 

James schluckt: „Ist etwas mit ihr passiert?"

Nun, fällt auch das letzte Stückchen seiner Maske ab und seine ganzen Gefühle kommen hoch. Tränen laufen über sein Gesicht. 

Er schreit: „Dieser Arsch, dieser verdammte Arsch von einem Nachbar, scheisse". 

Lily nimmt ihn in den Arm: „Ganz ruhig erzähl alles der Reihe nach.

"Sirius schluchzt. „Sie, sie....wollte irgendwas mit mir besprechen...ich weiss es nicht.", er spricht auf einmal sehr schnell, als wollte er das ganze Übel Voldemorts (James war sich inzwischen sicher, dass Voldemort hinter dem ganzen steckt) so schnell wie möglich von seiner angeschlagenen Seele reden. 

„Auf jeden Fall war ich unterwegs...scheisse...wegen einer Kleinigkeit...irgend so ein scheiss Trittbrettfahrer hat falschen Alarm geschlagen. Sie muss den Schlüssel von einem Nachbarn gekriegt haben...der konnte mich noch nie leiden...wahrscheinlich hat er mit denen gemeinsame Sache gemacht. Scheisse man...ich glaubt's nicht es gibt tatsächlich Leute, die für ihren eigenen Vorteil so was machen...", er verstummt. 

James hört Harry oben schreien. Er will aufstehen. 

Lily hält ihn jedoch auf: „Er braucht dich jetzt, mehr denn je, ich kannte sie ja kaum", flüstert sie.

Dann steht sie auf um nach Harry zu sehen. 

Sie sagte "kannte", also ist auch Lily sicher, dass Andromeda Tonks geborene Black Tod ist. Dabei ist ihre Tochter wahrscheinlich nicht mal 10. Sie und ihr Mann sind doch auch im Orden und Ted, so heisst ihr Mann, ist sogar bei der Organisation dabei. 

James rückt seinen Stuhl näher an den von Sirius. 

Sirius schluckt, dann redet er weiter, genau so schnell und abgehackt, wie zuvor: „Sie ist in meine Wohnung rein...mit diesem Schlüssel von diesem verdammten Arsch...scheisse. Da haben sie auf ihn gewartet...ich hab keine Ahnung, wie viele es waren", er schluckt, dann schreit er: „Todesser". 

Lange schweigen die beiden Männer. 

Als Lily, mit Harry auf dem Arm, sich längst wieder zu ihnen gesetzt hat, sagt er leise: „Sie war meine Lieblingscousine, die einzige in der Familie, die halbwegs normal war." 

Es macht irgendwie spass. Eine FanFic zu schreiben. Genau, dass hier ist meine Erste, also solltet ihr etwas nachsichtig mit mir sein hundeblickaufsetz. Ihr erfahrt übrigens schon noch, wieso genau Sirius, denn will, dass sie den Geheimniswahrer wechseln. Es hat drum etwas mit Andromeda zu tun. Reviewt mal ein bisschen mehr. Bedanke mich schon im Vorraus.


	4. Muggle Besuch

Muggle – Besuch.  
  
Es ist längst Mittag. James und Sirius sitzen immer noch im Garten. 

Der Tee ist schon längst kalt geworden, niemand macht sich die Mühe einen neuen zu machen oder ihn auch nur per Zauberstab aufzuwärmen. 

Bisher haben sie noch nicht viel gesprochen. Manchmal sagt nichts, aber eben doch mehr als tausend belanglose Worte, die doch nicht trösten können. 

James macht sich ausserdem Sorgen um Lily. Sie wurde von Dumbledore gerufen. Der Zauber wusste auch nicht so genau um was es geht, das kommt selten vor. In Gedanken hat er immer wieder gefragt, was denn los sei. Der Zauber meinte nur, dass ein Schutzzauber installiert worden sein muss. Er konnte nicht herausfinden, was mit Lily ist. 

Harry sitzt auf James Schoss und als wüsste er um was es geht, hat auch er bisher nichts gesagt (er kann nämlich schon ein paar Worte und darauf ist James richtig stolz) oder geweint. Nur ab und zu hat er James und Sirius fragend angeschaut. 

Sirius starrt immer wieder abwesend auf den Rasen der Potters. 

James fällt dabei auf, dass der wieder mal gemäht werden sollte. Aber wer müht sich in solchen Zeiten schon mit Rasenmähen ab? Und doch muss man weiterleben und gehört Rasenmähen, Lachen, Lesen, Kochen und Lieben nicht zum Leben dazu? 

James wird unwillkürlich aus seinen Spinnereien gerissen, als plötzlich die Glocke läutet. 

Selten hat er bisher dieses „düdüdüüüdü"gehört. 

„Was ist denn das?", fragt Sirius eben so erstaunt, wie James. 

„Irgend so ein Muggleding, Lily hat es installiert. Ich glaube die Muggle sagen sich gegenseitig auf diese Art, wenn jemand kommt."

„Hm...", fragt Sirius „und wieso kommen die Muggle nicht einfach in ein Haus herein, wann es ihnen passt, wenn abgeschlossen ist, ist ja sowieso niemand da", er kratzt sich am Kopf, als würde ihn das interessieren. 

„Damit du nicht in Unterhosen oder so bist, wenn jemand kommt", antwortet James nachdenklich. 

„Aha", witzelt Sirius, das Witzeln ist aber ganz klar gespielt, das merkt James „und im Flur und in der Küche läufst du nackt rum". 

„Ach ist doch auch egal", winkt James ab „lass uns nachsehen, wer das ist". 

Er geht schon zum Flur, da ruft Sirius: „Lass doch, das sind eh nur Muggle. Die machen nur Probleme."

James funkelt ihn an. "Lily ist eine Muggle, Sirius Black", das Black betont er dabei etwas zu stark. 

„Sie ist eine Mugglegeborene. Und du brauchst mich nicht wegen meiner Familie fertig machen."

Sirius Fäuste sind geballt. 

„Alter, schon gut, sorry. Ich bin, wenn es um Lily geht nun mal etwas empfindlich."

„Du kannst alle als Verräter abstempeln. Nur mich...mich...bitte nicht". 

James nickt. 

Es läutet schnell hintereinander noch drei mal. 

James ruft zaghaft. „Herein", doch niemand kommt. 

„Gott, ich komm ja schon", schimpft er dann. 

Er öffnet die Türe. Und da steht ein Mann. Ja er ist offensichtlich ein Muggle. Wenn auch ein etwas ungewöhnlicher. Er ist ziemlich jung und hat lange Haare. Neben sich steht eine zitternde, ganz und gar durchnässte, zierliche Frau. Die Frau ist in eine Decke gewickelt. James spürt jedoch sofort, dass es Lily ist. „Lily", schreit er. 

Sie zieht die Decke etwas herunter und nickt zaghaft. Sie weint nicht. 

„Ist das Ihre Frau", fragt der Muggle. 

„Ja, danke, vielen Dank. Lily komm herein, schnell. Du holst dir ja noch den Tod."

Sie läuft zitternd hinein. Sie kann kaum mehr gehen. James will die Türe schon schliessen. 

Der Mann sagt dann jedoch: „Wollen sie mich nicht herein lassen. Wenigstens für einen Kaffee. Ich hab mir schliesslich mein Leben riskiert in dem ich sie aus diesem Fluss gezogen habe."Der Mann hat einen ausländischen Akzent. 

„Nein, nein das geht nicht...meine Frau und ich...wir...wir". 

Lily flüstert dann jedoch zaghaft: „Bitte, James". 

James starrt seine Frau erstaunt an. Er will jedoch keine Zeit mehr verlieren. 

„Äh...na gut, kommen Sie, schnell". 

Der Mann tritt ein. 

„Sie haben es hier irgendwie merkwürdig."

Es ist schon komisch. Jeder Zauberer der hierher kommt findet es komisch, weil es so Mugglehaft ist. Die Muggle finden es jedoch offensichtlich auch komisch. Sie leben so zu sagen zwischen zwei Welten. 

Lily scheint das Mugglehafte nämlich doch sehr zu mögen. Es erinnert sie an ihre Kindheit. An ihre Eltern, die schon vor längerer Zeit verstorben sind. 

James ist während er diese Gedanken hat, jedoch trotzdem bei der Sache. Er murmelt einen komplizierten Entzauberungs – Zauber. Bewegende Fotos und Bilder halten so an. Zauberstäbe und Zaubererbücher verschwinden so und selbst Gnome verschwinden für eine gewisse Zeit.

Und, ach ja, auch der sprechende Schirm von James' Onkel. Dieser Onkel war ein komischer Kauz. 

Sirius sitzt immer noch im Garten. 

„Sirius", ruft James, ein Hauch von Panik liegt jetzt in seiner Stimme. 

Als dieser sich nicht gleich erhebt, ruft James noch mal, diesmal etwas lauter und noch panikreicher: „Sirius...scheisse...komm doch endlich...Lily". 

Sirius steht schnell auf. Jetzt weiss James, warum dieser nicht gleich aufgestanden ist. Er hat den weinenden Harry auf dem Arm. Sirius sieht sofort die zitternde Lily. Er rennt in's Wohnzimmer, um Harry in seinen Laufstall zu legen. 

James hört ihn sanft „Bitte, Harry", sagen. 

Mit grossen Schritten kommt er zu Harry und Lily. 

Der Muggle steht etwas abseits. Er bestaunt ein Foto, welches gerade im blödesten Moment angehalten hat. 

Auf dem Foto blickt Liliy zum Himmel, als würde sie eine Gottheit anbeten, während Sirius ziemlich blöd aus der Wäsche kuckt, was eigentlich selten vor kommt, James in der Nase bohrt und Harry, der noch am besten aussieht, weint. Der Mann fragt sich bestimmt, wie man nur ein solch hässliches Bild aufhängen kann. 

Sirius ist bei ihnen. 

James, der inzwischen die zitternde Lily ganz fest in den Arm genommen hat, sagt: „Tatze, das ist Mr...ähm...", er blickt hilfesuchend zu dem Mann, der hat schon verstanden: „Mr. Willis, aber nenn mich Jake...ähm...Tatze", er hält ihm die Hand hin. 

Sirius reagiert nicht. Er starrt den jungen Mann nur herablassend an. 

„Sie sind ein M...", sagt er, doch James fällt ihm in's Wort. Warnend sagt dieser: „Ein Menschenretter. Und...ähm... er heisst Sirius", er zeigt auf Sirius. 

„Sirius bitte, ich muss mich um Lily kümmern. Mach dem netten Mann einen Tee. Er kann dir ja erzählen, was mit Lily passiert ist. Und kümmer dich um Harry, der schreit ja immer noch".

„Ich mag aber lieber Kaffee", sagt der Muggle zaghaft. 

„Ich kann keine Sockenbrühe machen.", sagt Sirius steif. 

„Eine was?", antwortet der Mann. 

„Ach herrje, wir können keinen Kaffee machen", er betont das Wort Kaffee, genau so, wie es Lily vor gar nicht all zu langer Zeit getan hat. Es kommt James vor, als sei das vor einer Ewigkeit gewesen. 

„Aber sie haben doch eine Maschine...ich meine...", er zeigt auf das komische schwarze Gerät aus dem Lily ihre Sockenbrühe macht. 

„Es hat keinen Kaffee mehr", schreit James jetzt fast schon. 

Er ist wütend auf beide. Sie benehmen sich wie Kleinkinder. Muggle und Zauberer gleichermassen. 

Lily erfriert hier fast. Und sie streiten sich um Sockenbrühe. 

„Macht, was ihr wollt", schreit er noch. Dann packt er Lily und trägt sie schnell nach oben. 

Als sie ausser Sichtweite sind. Zündet er mit dem Zauberstab den Kamin an. Und das durch mehrere Zimmer hindurch. Das erfordert schon Können. Aber über so was denkt James nun gar nicht mehr nach. Auch nicht, daran, dass dieser Jake etwas gesehen haben könnte. 

Er nimmt drei Treppenstufen auf einmal. Die Zeit, die er mit diesen Dummköpfen vergeudet hat, muss er nachholen. 

Oben angekommen, befreit er Lily von ihren nassen Sachen. Als sie nackt vor ihm steht – mit den Kleider funktioniert das nicht - , schwängt er seinen Zauberstab und erwärmt sie. Sie seufzt erleichtert auf. 

„Danke", murmelt sie „du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was für eine Erleichterung, das für mich ist" 

Sie umarmt ihn. Dann küsst sie ihn. 

James lacht. Wie schön seine Ehefrau doch ist. 

Während sie ich küsst, geht er rückwärts zum Bett. 

Als sie ihn schon ausziehen will, sagt er, und das kostet ihn einige Überwindung, „nein, wir können nicht, wir haben Gäste". 

„Sirius ist das doch egal", murmelt Lily „und dieser Typ würde sich sowieso wundern, wenn wir zu früh zurück währen." 

„Ich trau Sirius, was Muggle an geht nicht über den Weg...hey, nicht so heftig...., leider, sonst vertrau ich ihm alles an, aber Muggle – no way.", während er das sagt, versucht sie ihn noch leidenschaftlicher zu küssen. 

„Nein", sagt sie, wie ein trotziges Kind. 

„Leg dich doch einfach in die Badewanne, erhol dich wieder". 

Trotzig steht sie auf und er hört, wie seine Frau Wasser in die Badewanne lässt. 

Während er seine herumliegenden Kleidungsstücke anzieht, geht er in's Bad. Lily steigt gerade in die Badewanne. 

„Frag ja nicht, was passiert ist, später. Erzähl ich dir alles". 

„Nein", fügt sie hinzu, als James schon den Mund aufmachen will „ich bin selbst schuld, das war nicht Voldemort". 

Ein riesiger Stein fällt von seinem Herzen. War das vielleicht der wirkliche Grund, wieso er vorher nicht wollte. Vielleicht sollte er jetzt einfach zu ihr in die Badewanne. Die Vernunft holt ihn jedoch wieder ein, vor nicht mal 3 Jahren hätte sie das nicht, und er sagt: „Ich geh, dann mal runter". 

„Schade...", schmollt sie. 

„Wie wunderschön du bist", murmelt er, dann dreht er sich um und geht...... 


	5. Familie Potter

Familie Potter  
  
Lily betrachtet ihre Hände, ganz schrumpelig sind sie geworden. So lange liegt sie schon in der Badewanne.

Sie möchte nicht aus dem wohlig warmen Wasser, möchte nicht nach Unten gehen und sich von James ausfragen lassen müssen. Ausserdem möchte sie diesem komischen Muggle nicht erklären, was sie im April in einem Fluss zu suchen hat.

Sie weiss, dass sie raus muss, sie weiss, dass James irgendwann kommen wird. Sie seufzt und taucht in das schon etwas trüb gewordene Wasser. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein? Sie hatte ihre Prüfung im Apparieren doch mit Bravour bestanden. Sie war zwar wütend und enttäuscht gewesen. Aber so lässt man sich zu diesen Zeiten normalerweise nicht von seinen Gefühlen leiten.

Lily war so aufgelöst gewesen, dass sie schnell nach Hause wollte, sie dachte nicht nach und ist Appariert. Das Anwesen der Potters hat jedoch einen Apparierschutz eingebaut. Dieser leitete sie um, direkt in den Fluss.

Zum Glück hatten ihre Eltern sie und Petunia in einen Schwimmkurs geschickt, zum Glück war dieser Muggle - wie hiess er noch gleich? - am Ufer und sah und rettete sie. Sonst wäre sie jetzt tod. Diesen Schutz, der eigentlich dazu diente Feinde davon abzuhalten das Anwesen der Potters zu besuchen, war schon seid ewigkeiten eingebaut.

Die Familie Potter war seid hunderten von Jahren, eine mächtige Familie in der Zaubererschaft gewesen. Immerzu hatte die Familie gegen die dunkle Seite gekämpft und immer waren ihre Mitglieder mutig, selbstlos, ehrgeizig und klug gewesen.

So steht zumindest in einem Vers über die Familie Potter, der in die Mauern verewigt wurde. Nun ja, verewigt dann doch nicht. Als James und Lily das Haus renovierten, hat James in rausmeisseln lassen (zuerst hatte es nicht geklappt, der Vers war mit irgendeinem Zauber belegt gewesen, James hatte jedoch keine Probleme ihn zu brechen). Der Spruch machte James wütend. Lily war geschockt gewesen über James Wut.

Sie hatte seine Eltern kennen gelernt sie waren nett gewesen, beide ehrbare Leute, die Zeit ihres Lebens auf der guten Seite gekämpft haben und das schliesslich mit dem Tod dafür bezahlten.

Sie erinnert sich noch genau, was James Vater ihr kurz vor seinem Tod, bei Lilys Verlobung zu ihr sagte: „Mädchen, pass auf ihn auf und hol ihn von seinem hohen Ross herunter".

Lily hatte darüber gelacht und erwidert: „Das habe ich schon, glaub mir Albert oder soll ich Vater sagen".

Daraufhin antwortete er: „Dann würde das wenigstens jemand tun. James ist dafür schon seid er elf Jahre alt war zu cool".

Irgendjemand rief ihn dann zu sich. Mit federnden Schritten ging er dann weg, während er leise immer wieder „Vater" sagte.

Obwohl sie ihn nur kurz kannte, mochte und mag sie ihn sehr.

Wenn sie an ihren Schwiegervater zurück denkt, sieht sie vor sich immer einen schlaksigen Mann mit einem warmen, haselnussbraunen Hundeblick und Federnden Schritten.

Lily und James hatten nach dem Tod James' Eltern ihre Hochzeit verschoben.

James war unglücklich gewesen, sehr unglücklich.

Tagelang hatte er sie gar nicht an sich ran gelassen. Sie dachte schon, dass die Hochzeit nun gar nicht statt finden würde, dass er sie nicht mehr liebte.

Einmal mitten in der Nacht fragte er sie: "Erinnerst du dich noch an den eingravierten Spruch im Flur"

"vor allem daran, wie erzürnt du über ihn warst, erinnere ich mich", antwortete sie.

„Er ist eine Lüge", sagte er schlicht. „Er bezieht sich vielleicht auf meinen Vater und auch das nur teilweise".

Lily war nun noch wacher „was meinst du damit?"

„Mein Vater war mutig in Bezug auf Voldemort oder auf Gefahr, was eigentlich das selbe ist. Nicht wahr?"

„Du verzettelst dich, James"– sie hasste Wörter, wie Schatz oder Liebling und hatte diese auch James abgewöhnt.

„Ja, entschuldige. Ich meine er konnte sich nicht gegen seine eigene Mutter wehren."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Hab geduld. Seine Mutter hasste Aurelia."– so hiess James' Mutter – „Ich weiss nicht wieso und werde es auch nie erfahren. Auch ich hatte nie den Mut, meine Grossmutter zu fragen, bevor sie starb. Bis zu ihrem Tod lebte sie in diesem Haus. Sie bewohnte ein Zimmer in diesem Haus. Mein Vater hatte nicht den Mut sie raus zu schmeissen. Ich weiss auch nicht, ob er das gekonnt hätte, ob ihm oder ihr das Haus gehörte. Er zog auch nicht weg und nie bat er sie darum damit aufzuhören".

„Mit was?", fragte Lily.

„Sie quälte meine Mutter. Nach Aussen hätte das niemand gemerkt. Sie tat es heimlich und doch so offen, dass es ich und mein Vater mitbekamen. Meine Mutter war eine stille etwas schüchterne Frau, das weißt du auch."

Lily konnte sich kaum mehr an die untersetzte Frau mit dem schwarzen Haaren – die sie so gut pflegte, dass nicht, wie die von James wirkten – erinnern. Sie war still gewesen, ja. Vielleicht fand Lily sie deshalb weniger sympathisch, als ihren Mann, weil sie so unauffällig war.

Schweigsame, stille Frauen kann man leichter ausnutzen und links liegen lassen, als redegewandte und laute Frauen. Ist das genau so bei Männern? Nein vor einem ruhigen, schweigsamen Mann hat man Respekt. Sie erinnert sich gut an einen dicken Kloss in ihrem Hals.

„Was tat sie genau?", fragte Lily.

„Sie machte Aurelia kaputt. Fand alles, was sie tat schlecht. Sie hasste auch mich, weil ich ihr ähnlich sah, vielleicht oder weil sie mich erzogen hatte und ich somit, auch eine Aurelias schlechten Taten und Ergebnissen war. Sie brachte meinen Vater dazu Aurelia zu überreden keinen Beruf auszuüben sondern zuhause zu bleiben und für den Haushalt zu sorgen."

James sagte das schnell, als wollte er etwas giftiges los werden. Dann sah er sie an, als erwartete er ein Urteil von ihr. Sie wollte schon den Mund aufmachen, da bat er sie inne zu halten:

„Nein, du weißt nicht alles. Das ist nur ein kleiner Teil, was an diesem scheiss Spruch nicht stimmt. Ich meine, dieser Spruch hört sich doch so an, als seien die Mitglieder unserer Familie alle gleich gewesen. Als hätten sie alle die gleichen Charaktereigenschaften, die gleichen Vorzüge gehabt, als währen sie überhaupt alle gleich gewesen", nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „einschliesslich mir".

„Wie Klone", flüsterte Lily.

„Wie was?", fragte James.

Sie winkte ab.

Beide schwiegen.

Irgendwann sagte James: „Niemand war perfekt in unserer Familie. So ein Spruch macht Arrogant und selbsteingenommen nicht selbstlos", er sprach das Wort „Selbstlos", voller Spott aus.

„Lass uns bald heiraten", sagte Lily plötzlich, sie wusste auch nicht genau, wieso sie das sagte. Sie wusste damals nur, dass James sie brauchte. Und das weiss sie noch Heute.

Sie schüttelt ihren roten Schopf, wobei Tropfen herumspritzten und Lilys Haar in ihr Gesicht fällt. Sie gibt sich einen Ruck und steht auf. Einen kurzen Moment ist ihr schwindelig von dem langen, heissen Bad. Sie bleibt kurz stehen, dann läuft sie über den weissen Läufer und holt von einer Stange einen Bademantel mit dem Schriftzug "Potter" darauf.


	6. der Erzähler

Der Erzähler  
  
James ist mit Lily auf dem Arm die Treppen hoch gerannt. Und er steht jetzt im Flur mit diesem komischen Muggel.

Der Mann fragt, ohne eine Spur von Verlegenheit: „Wollen Sie mich nicht in die Küche geleiten?"

Sirius kratzt sich langsam am Hinterkopf. Er fühlt sich unwohl.

"Ähm...ja...gut, folgen Sie mir."

Sirius führt den jungen Mann in die Küche. Der Mann schaut sich interessiert und neugierig um. Sirius kommt es vor, als sei dieser Mann ein Profi, in welchen Gebiet auch immer. Als hätte er das schon hundertmal gemacht, blickt er sich in der Küche um. Er scheint mit seinem Blick alles zu durchröntgen.

„Setzen Sie sich doch nach Draussen, Jake. Ich mache in der Zeit Ihren Tee".

Er sagt dies unnötig höflich.

Der Mann lächelt und sagt: „Ich sitze lieber in der Küche. Es ist noch gar nicht so warm draussen. Und zwischen diesen Felsen, na ja. Die Erbauer werden sicher ihre Gründe gehabt haben, ein solch grosses Anwesen zwischen zwei Felsen zu bauen".

Nun weiss Sirius entgültig, dass dieser Mensch, auch wenn er kein Muggel wäre, ihm zuwider ist.

„Das werden sie, ich weiss es nicht", sagt Sirius während der Mann die kurze Treppe zum unteren Teil der Küche hinunter geht.

„Sie wohnen also nicht hier", fragt der Muggel. Gerade begutachtet er mit seinem Blick die Kaffeemaschine.

„Nein, ich bin nur zu Besuch hier", antwortet Sirius.

„Wie sind Sie denn hier her gekommen? Ich meine es ist kein Auto vor dem Haus. Es ist hier eigentlich nie ein Auto vor der dem Haus".

Warum fragt dieser Muggel ihn so aus? Warum schaut er so interessiert und neugierig um sich? Ist er nur unverschämt neugierig oder ahnt er, dass James, Lily und er keine, für Muggel, normalen Menschen sind? Könnte es sein, dass er gar kein Muggel ist, sondern ein Spitzel Voldemorts? In diesen Zeiten würde ihn nichts mehr wundern. Ohne, dass er es beabsichtigt, denkt er an Andromeda. Er stockt und lässt das Glasgefäss, in dem Lily und James ihren Tee aufbewahren, fallen.

„Scheisse", murmelt Sirius.

Er bückt sich um die Scherben aufzulesen. Zu seiner Überraschung steht der Muggel auch auf und läuft zu ihm, um ihm zu helfen.

„Ist was mit ihnen", fragt er.

Auf einmal wirkt er weniger unsymphatisch. Ist er vielleicht schizophren?

„Ich bin nur übermüdet", antwortet er mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Muggel.

Nach dem sie die Scherben aufgesammelt haben, sagt der Muggel: „Hier wird offener Tee benutzt, keine Teebeutel. Interessant, wie bei uns in Deutschland."

Sirius ist erstaunt.„Sie kommen aus Deutschland".

Nie hätte er gedacht, dass ein Muggel ihn interessieren könnte. Deutschland. Kein Land kennt die Zauberergemeinschaft weniger und kein Land ist berüchtigter, als dieses.

Rechtseitig erinnert er sich daran, dass dieser langhaarige, jetzt wieder misstrauisch ihn ansehenden, Mann ein Muggel ist. Muggel fragt man nicht aus. Eigentlich spricht man gar nicht mit ihnen und man hat erst recht keinen so nahen Umgangen zu ihnen. Eine krächzende Stimme kommt ihm in den Sinn: „Blutsverräter, Abschaum, dreckige Schlammblüter....Verräter von einem Sohn".

Nein er ist nicht wie sie. Er muss diesen Mann symphatisch finden. Er kann nichts dafür, dass er ein Muggel ist. Er ist nicht wie seine verfluchte Mutter. Sirius Black darf nicht wie seine verdammte Mutter sein.

Wie automatisch hat er den Tee, während er ihn Gedanken war, fertig gemacht. Er möchte gerade, ebenso automatisch vier Tassen aus einem Schrank holen, da kommt endlich James herunter. Der setzt sich zu dem Mann, der auch in Gedanken versunken zu sein scheint.

Der Mann fragt jedoch sofort: „Wie geht es ihrer Frau? Wo ist sie?"

„Es geht ihr gut. Sie ist im obersten Stock", antwortet James „sie nimmt gerade ein heisses Bad."

James bemüht sich nicht verklemmt zu sein, doch das gelingt ihm nicht. Er ist ebenso distanziert, wie Sirius. Der Mann verrenkt sich nun ein bischen, um durch den Rundbogen, der zum Wohnzimmer führt, einen Blick auf das Wohnzimmer zu werfen. James scheint so etwas nicht zu bemerken.

„Erzählen Sie doch mal was passiert ist.", fordert James den Mann auf.

„Hat Ihre Frau Sie denn nicht schon darüber aufgeklärt?"

Schon wieder stellt er eine Frage. Sirius ist diese ewige Fragerei irgendwie unheimlich. Er nimmt vier blau gepunktete Tassen und setzt sich zu den beiden Männern.

Auf einmal schreit Harry.

„Entschuldigen Sie", sagt James, auch etwas zu höflich „mein Sohn".

„Oh, dieser Junge, war Ihr Sohn. Wir sind Nachbarn und doch weiss ich nicht mal das. Merkwürdig. Wie alt ist er denn?".

Er muss diese Frage zu Sirius gestellt haben, denn James ist ja schon im Wohnzimmer, also antwortet Sirius knapp: „Fast ein Jahr".

„Sie scheinen die Familie gut zu kennen, sind sie öfters hier?"

Merkt dieser Mann nicht, dass seine ewige Fragerei ihm auf die Nerven geht? Sollte er ihm sagen, dass er endlich aufhören sollte mit seinen nervigen Fragen? Auf eine Diskussion mit diesem Mann hat er aber wirklich keine Lust. Es ist besser, wenn er nur das Nötigste sagt und wenn er so knapp und so missmutig antwortet, kommt dieser Idiot vielleicht selbst darauf, dass diese Fragerei unverschämt und nervig ist. Werden Muggel denn nicht erzogen?

„Ja", antwortet er also extra unhöflich.

Plötzlich hört er eine kleine Stimme sagen: „Irus"(Sirius ist ziemlich schwer auszusprechen, aber alle glauben, dass Irus Sirius bedeutet).

Harry watschelt langsam auf ihn zu, den lachenden James hinter sich.

„Ja, Irus, nimm deinen Patensohn auf den Schoss".

Sirius lacht. Er hebt Harry auf und nimmt ihn auf seinen Schoss. Harry jauchzt freudig. Harry ist immer noch der beste Gutlaunemacher.

Aber der grösste Spassabwürger fragt schon: „Er ist Ihr Patensohn? Sind Sie sein Bruder?".

Während der Mann fragt verrenkt er seinen Hals noch immer in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

James blickt Sirius mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Der zuckt nur leicht die Schultern.

James sagt schliesslich: „Er ist mein bester Freund und er ist Harrys Pate und fragen Sie ja nicht, ob er eine Affäre mit meiner Frau hat."

Sirius lacht laut. Nur James kann aus solch merkwürdige Fragen stellen. Nur James kann gleichzeitig witzig, ehrlich, direkt und beleidigend sein. Auch Harry lacht, obwohl er bestimmt nicht versteht um was es geht. Der Muggel lächelt kalt.

„Spass bei Seite. Erzählen Sie mir jetzt, was passiert ist. Meine Frau wollte nicht erzählen, was auch verständlich ist in ihrem Zustand".

Der Mann nickt. Wieder kommt es Sirius vor, als hätte er sich irgendwie verändert. Und jetzt weiss er auch was sich verändert hat, sein Blick. Sein Blick ist nicht mehr so unverschämt neugierig und misstrauisch.

Er beginnt mit seinem Deutschen Akzent – eigentlich ist es offensichtlich, dass der Mann aus Deutschland stammt. Diesen Akzent kann man eigentlich schlecht nicht als Deutsch deuten - : „ Ich kann nicht viel erzählen", beginnt er „ich bin spazieren gegangen. Ich ging entlang des Waldweges. Es ist war eigentlich ein glücklicher Zufall. Nur an einer Stelle kommt dieser Waldweg so nah an den Fluss, dass man jemanden im Wasser erkennen kann. Ihre Frau konnte nämlich nur leise nach Hilfe rufen. Der Strom ist so schnell und das Wasser so eisig, dass man immer wieder unter Wasser gezogen wird."

Sirius stutzt, kann man von kaltem Wasser unter Wasser gezogen werden, er unterbricht den Mann jedoch nicht, der nach seiner Ansicht ziemlich gut erzählen kann.

„Sie hat immer wieder Wasser geschluckt, so wie ich es gesehen habe. Als ich sah, dass da jemand im Wasser ist, bin ich natürlich schnellstens zum Fluss gerannt. Die Strömung war sehr stark. Was ich nun tat, tat ich deshalb in Lebensgefahr", der Mann dramatisiert ziemlich. Mit den Händen macht er überflüssige Gesten und sein Gesicht ist schauspielerisch verzogen. Ausserdem spricht er unnötigerweise sehr laut. Harry wirkt leicht verängstigt. Er klammert sich an Sirius. „Ich ging so nah, wie Möglich ans Wasser und nahm einen Stecken, an dem sie sich festhalten sollte. Ich stand auf glitschigen Steinen, was das ganze erheblich"– alles, was sich auf seinen lebensgefährliches Handeln bezieht und Wörter, wie sehr, erheblich, schnellstens oder stark betont er besonders laut und macht dabei besonders lächerliche Gesten, von denen er wahrscheinlich denkt, dass sie dramatisch wirken – „erschwert. Einmal bin ich sogar fast ausgerutscht. Ich streckte mich so weit ich konnte und schliesslich konnte Ihre Frau sich an dem Stock festklammern. Immer wieder hat die Strömung sie weggezogen. Ich konnte sie jedoch schliesslich rausziehen, was meine Kräfte in höchstem Ausmasse benötigte."

Er scheint seine Geschichte beendigt zu haben, mit sich und der Welt zufrieden – wahrscheinlich eher mit sich, ist dieser Mann nun auch noch in sich selbst verliebt? – streckt er sich auf seinem Stuhl. James scheint jedoch mit der Geschichte noch nicht zufrieden zu sein. Erwartungsvoll starrt er den jungen Mann an.

„Was ist", fragt dieser, der James' Blick auch gesehen haben muss.

„Was ist danach passiert, warum hatte Lily eine Decke?"

Sirius lächelt, nun ist James der, der fragt.

Der Mann denkt nur kurz nach, dann sagt er: „Ah ja, ich habe Ihrer Frau meine Jacke gegeben. Ich sagte ihr, sie solle hier warten, ich würde so schnell es geht wieder kommen. Dann bin ich so schnell ich konnte."– er erzählt wieder auf die gleiche Weise, genau so unterstreichend – „zu meinem Haus gerannt. Das Haus war ziemlich weit entfernt. Ich bin trotzdem so schnell gerannt, wie ich konnte. Ich war auch so schnell wieder mit einer Decke und einem Flachmann", er holt aus seiner Hosentasche tatsächlich einen Flachmann hervor „zurückgekommen. Sie hat ziemlich viel getrunken. Dann hat sie mir gesagt, wo sie wohnt und ich habe sie nach Hause begleitet."

Plötzlich fällt es Sirius, wie schuppen von den Augen. Er muss lachen. James und der Mann schauen ihn verwundert an.

„Entschuldigt", sagt er ernst.

Er hat sich wieder im Griff. Nur noch in sich hinein lacht er.

Der Mann ist kein Spitzel Voldemorts, er ist auch nicht misstrauisch, er hat auch nichts herausgefunden und er ist auch nicht wirklich eingebildet.

Er ist nur ein Schmarotzer. Aus dieser Situation will er Geld herausholen. Er hat nur darum die ganze Zeit gefragt, um herauszufinden, was sie für Leute sind, ob er sie berauben kann, ob sie Wertsachen haben, deshalb hat auch die ganze Zeit sich umgeschaut. Er hat das fälschlicherweise als Neugierde und als Misstrauen gedeutet.

Scheinbar hat er nun entschieden, dass es einfacher ist James und Lily dazu zu bringen ihm Geld für Lilys Rettung zu geben. Wahrscheinlich stammt er nicht mal aus dem Dorf. Merkwürdig, die Tatsache, dass dieser Mann, der, wie es ihm nun auffällt, ziemlich ärmlich gekleidet ist, ein Dieb und Räuber ist, macht ihn ihm auf einmal etwas symphatisch. Kleinkriminelle hatten für ihn schon immer eine gewisse Anziehungskraft.

Er schaukelt vergnügt Harry hin und her. Auch der jauchzt wieder vergnügt. Lily ist immer noch nicht zurückgekommen. Er muss James irgendwie zustecken, dass er dem Mann etwas Geld geben soll, damit er endlich geht. Er will mit James und Lily über den Vorfall reden, da gab es schliesslich immer noch ein Paar ungelöste Fragen.

Ungelöste Fragen. Das lässt ihn wieder an Andromeda denken. Er hört unwillkürlich auf zu schaukeln und er spürt tiefe Trauer in sich. Lily hatte Glück, dieser Tagedieb hat ihr das Leben gerettet. Sie hätte auch tot sein können. Lily auch noch tot, dass hätte er nicht verkraftet. Harry beginnt zu weinen.


	7. Neue Probleme

Neue Probleme  
  
Der Muggel redet auf James ein. Sirius hört nicht zu. Gelangweilt und etwas nervös spielt er mit einer von Lilys Haarklammern.

Als diese zerbricht, steht er auf und sagt zu James: „Kann ich dich mal allein sprechen?"

Der Mann setzt ein schleimiges lächeln auf: „Nur zu Mr. Potter lassen Sie sich durch mich nicht stören".

James lächelt – Sirius weiss gar nicht, dass James so breit und falsch lächeln kann – und geht mit Sirius mit. Sie gehen in den Garten. Die Sonne scheint nun nicht mehr so stark, dicke Gewitterwolken haben sich über dem Himmel zusammengebraut. Die beiden Männer schauen sich an. Dann können sie sich nicht mehr halten, sie gleichzeitig gedämpft, aber so, dass ihnen Tränen runterringen. Nur James kann Sirius dazu bringen an einem solchen Tag so zu lachen, als seien sie Schuljungen, die gerade einem Lehrer – oder in Sirius' und James' Fall auch Snifelus - einen ziemlich witzigen – und in James' und Sirius' Fall ein ekliger und gefährlicher – Streich gespielt. Eigentlich lacht er nur noch mit oder wegen James oder Harry.

„Pssst...", zischt James, den Finger warnend auf den Mund gelegt und den Blick zur Küche gerichtet.

Davon müssen die beiden, jedoch nur noch mehr lachen.

Als sie sich endlich wieder beruhigt haben, sagt James, mit angestrengt ernsten Tonfall: „Und was sollen wir tun?"

Also ist auch James klar geworden, was für ein Mensch dieser Muggel ist. Manchmal denkt Sirius, dass ihr alter Wahrsagelehrerer, der ziemlich senil und tatterig war, doch recht hatte und man, wenn man das innere Auge besitzt, sogar Gedanken lesen und Nachrichten übermitteln kann. Na ja die Schüler waren sich früher nie sicher, ob Professor Senex Wahrsagen nicht missverstanden hatte und ausserdem hatte Mr. Senex ihnen gesagt, dass sie seinen Unterricht aufgeben sollten und einen Benimm – Kurs belegen sollten. Ersteres haben sie dann auch getan.

„Hast du Muggelgeld?", fragt Sirius, wie in Trance, während er sich weiterhin an ihre gemeinsamen Erlebnisse erinnert.

„Tatze, wir wohnen in einer Muggelgegend, ein wenig schon", er nickt ernst, was ihm immer noch nicht recht gelingen wollte.

„Wie viel?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich kenn mich mit so was nicht aus?"

„Wir hätte Muggelkunde belegen sollen?", murrt Sirius.

„Du willst also mit lauter Huffelpuffs zusammen Börsen – Dings da und Namen von berühmten Muggel auswendig lernen", fragt James, dem das Ernst bleiben immer weniger gelingt.

Auch Sirius kann sich nicht mehr lange beherrschen, obwohl dieser Witz, für James Verhältnisse, ziemlich karg war.

„Idiot, hör mal auf, das hier ist ein Problem. Wahrscheinlich hat er eine Feuerwaffe dabei und vielleicht sucht er jetzt gerade Dinge, die er mitnehmen kann und wenn er noch mehr durchröntget mit seinem ewigen rumschauen, wenn er sogar, was mit seinen Händen durchwühlt, auf was könnte er da stossen?"

„Auf alles mögliche", sagt James.

Sirius spürt, dass er gewonnen hat. Nun wird James alles tun, was er verlangt.

„James, gib ihm doch einfach alles, was ihr habt. Ich meine so viel wird es nun einfach nicht sein."

„Na ja, und was ist, wenn das Geld ihm zu wenig ist, dann wird er Ärger machen und mehr haben wir nicht."

Sirius grinst sein arrogantestes Lächeln, welches er gerne benutzten, als sie noch gemeinsam auf die beste Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei im ganzen Vereinigten Königreich – sie wussten und wissen zwar gar nicht, wie ihre Königin heisst und dass ihr Land überhaupt eine Königin hat – gingen. James lacht laut auf. Genau das Selbe Lachen, welches er gerne von sich gab, als sie Schüler geringer Beliebtheit für ihren Spass quälten.  
  
„Werden wir dann etwas, was illegal ist, tun?", fragt James nur noch rhetorisch. Ein fieses Grinsen umspielt James' Lippen.

Sirius lacht nur und geht, gefolgt von James, zurück in die Küche. Als der Muggel die beiden zurückkommen sieht steht er auf.

James schien sich dazu entschieden haben, dass sie, wenn dieser Muggel sie schon nerven musste, wenigsten er und Sirius etwas Spass haben könnten. James geht nun so, wie ein Boss zu seinem Angestellten geht, wenn er glaubt, dass er diesem einen Gefallen tut, indem er ihn erpresst. Nur fehlten James dazu noch Krawatte, Hosenträger und Bierbauch, stellt Sirius fest, als James anfängt seine Rolle zu spielen. Sirius stellte sich extra hinter den Muggel, damit dieser keinen Verdacht schöpfen würde, denn jetzt, jetzt könnte es, nein, jetzt wird es lustig werden, zumindest für die beiden Rumtreiber.

„Jake, ich darf Sie doch Jake nennen?", James wartet keine Antwort ab, anstatt dessen spricht er mit einer hohen, hochgestochenen Männerstimme weiter „Sie haben mein Weib gerettet, dass ist sehr löblich."

James holt tief Luft und räuspert sich: „Hem...hem Sie haben sich dafür natürlich eine Entschädigung verdient, schliesslich haben Sie sich für mein Weib eingesetzt."

Das Gesicht des Muggels, welches zuvor wegen des merkwürdigen Gebärden James' noch skeptisch ausgesehen hat, erhellt sich. J

ames erhebt seinen Zeigefinger und sagt langsam und sehr laut: „Aaaaaaaber", Sirius hinter Jake kann sich bald vor unterdrücktem Lachen nicht mehr einkriegen „Sie müssen über diesem etwas unangenehmem Sachverhalt Stillschweigen bewaren."

Der Muggel nickt übereifrig „Aber natürlich, natürlich", schleimt er.

Mit seinem deutschen Akzent hört der Muggel sich bei diesen übereifrigen Worten noch schleimiger an.

„Setzen Sie sich doch, mein Herr", James betont das „Setzen"noch mit einer ziemlich überflüssigen Gestik auf den Roten Stuhl mit dem Schriftzug „James Potter"darauf, den seine Mutter darauf gepinselt hatte „ich hole Ihnen nur ihre wohlverdiente Belohnung für die Rettung meines Weibes aus dem Salon".

Dann spaziert er, während er seine unsichtbaren Hosenträger festhält in den „Salon". Sirius hat sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber dem Muggel hingesetzt und mustert diesen nun interessiert und sehr aufdringlich. Er hat den Spiess umgedreht.

Dem Muggel ist dieses neue Interesse sichtlich unangenehm. Verschmitzt lächelnd sagt er zu Sirius: „Ein vornehmer Herr Ihr Freund Mr...ähm..?", zuvor hat er ihn noch Sirius oder sogar Tatze, wenn auch nur wegen eines Missverständnis, genannt, nun nennt er ihn Mr, was für ein Schleimer.

Sirius lächelt falsch „Black. Ja, ja das ist er. Er ist ziemlich reich wissen Sie."

„Aha", der Mann schien nun sehr interessiert zu sein.

Sirius lächelt noch falscher, als zuvor „und heute scheint er gut gesinnt zu sein, aber sollten Sie es wagen nochmals hier her zu kommen, dann werden Sie es für immer bereuen, falls Sie es dann noch bereuen können.", sagt er kalt.

„Was?", fragt der Muggel verwirrt.

„Was glauben Sie wohl, was das dumme Weib dieses Herrn im April in einem eiskalten Fluss zu suchen hatte", Sirius grinst bösartig.

Lügen kann ja so interessant und vor allem unterhaltsam sein. Die Gesichtsfarbe des Mannes wird nun kreidebleich. Er scheint jegliche Logik vergessen zu haben. Zum Beispiel, dass James seine Frau hoch getragen hat, dass es hier nicht nach Mafia oder Ähnlichem aussieht und noch vieles mehr.

Bevor Jake antworten kann, ist der „Boss"James wieder zurück. Sirius hat die Lust an James Witzen, für Heute, jedoch verloren. Er schaut nur noch mit Gelangweiltem Gangsterblick um sich. James kann auch nicht mehr viel sagen. Der Mann nimmt das Geld, ohne es auch nur anzusehen, und rennt dann mehr, als dass er läuft zur Tür und hinaus.

„Was hast du denn mit dem gemacht?", fragt James erstaunt.

Sirius antwortet nicht. Im Nachhinein findet er, dass, was er gesagt hat nun doch nicht mehr witzig. Es kommen ihm auf einmal die Worte Andromedas ein, die sie einmal gesagt hatte, als sie von einem Typ enttäuscht geworden ist, weil sein Charakter zehntausend mal schlechter war, als sein Küssen: „Männern scheint es spass zu machen ein Arschloch zu sein".

Ein gewöhnlicher Satz, den man in dieser Weise oder etwas anders als Mann öfters zu hören bekommt, trotzdem manchmal war er ein Arschloch und meistens macht es ihm auch spass.

* * *

Etwas später stösst auch Lily zu den beiden Männern. Sie ist zwar immer noch etwas blass um die Nase, trotzdem es scheint ihr gut zu gehen. Sie seufzt und setzt sich auf einen Stuhl um den runden Tisch aus Holz, der einst Lilys Grossvater gehörte.

Sirius scherzt unbeholfen: „Wegen dir konnten wir einen Tagedieb aushalten."

„Und wie seid ihr in los geworden?", fragt Lily, die sehr müde wirkt.

„Wir haben ihm das Geld in deiner Blechbüchse gegeben."Schlagartig wird Lily wach. „Du hast was?", schreit sie. „Ohoh", murmelt Sirius.

„Ja, ohoh, ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, was ihr da dem Tagedieb gegeben habt."

„Lily das war doch nur Papiergeld, ich meine so was kann doch nicht viel wert haben", sagt James ziemlich kleinlaut. Lily lacht auf.

Triefend vor Sarkasmus sagt sie: „Nein, nein nur Papiergeld, das hat nicht mehr Wert als 5000 Pfund. Ich weiss gar nicht, weshalb ich mich so aufrege."

„Wie viel sind 5000 Pfund?", fragt James leise.

Lily stöhnt auf und sagt: „Ich denke, dieser Tag scheint der schlimmste in meinem ganzen Leben zu sein. Es ist einfach zu viel auf einmal."

Und dann geschieht etwas, was weder Sirius noch James erwartet hätten. Sie weint. Sie vergräbt ihren Kopf in ihren Händen. James rückt mit seinem Stuhl zu Lily und tätschelt ihr den Rücken. Lily lehnt sich an die Schulter James' und schluchzt leise.

Sirius und James schweigen. Sirius spürt jedoch, dass irgendetwas passiert sein muss, noch etwas, vielleicht sogar etwas schlimmeres, als schon passiert ist. Sirius spürt einen schmerzhaften Stich in seinem Herzen. Was konnte schlimmer sein, als dass er seine Cousine verliert? Was konnte schlimmer sein, als der tote Körper Andromeda Tonks? Er will nicht, dass Lily etwas schlimmeres gesehen oder erlebt hat, er will nicht, dass Andromeda vergessen wird. Sirius weiss, dass das, was er jetzt tut taktlos ist, trotzdem er will gehen. Wohin weiss Sirius nicht, aber er kann nicht mehr länger in diesem Haus bleiben. Sirius sagt nicht, weshalb er geht. Er sagt auch nicht, dass er geht. Langsam steht der junge Mann auf und blickt noch einmal auf Harry, den er bevor er mit James in den Garten gegangen ist, um die Sache mit dem Muggel zu besprechen in seinen Laufstall getan hat, der in der linken Ecke der Küche steht, dann geht er ohne auch nur noch ein Wort zu sagen zu dem Kamin schnappt sich Flohpulver, steigt in den Kamin und sagt deutlich: "Winkelgasse".


	8. Verfolgungsjagd

Verfolgungsjagd  
  
James hört, wie Sirius deutlich „Winkelgasse"sagt. Er dreht sich abrupt zum Kamin um. Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sieht er noch Sirius rasend um sich selbst drehend verschwinden.

„Sirius, was soll das?", ruft er noch, doch zu spät.

Fragend dreht er sich zu Lily um.

Er versucht es mit einem Witz: „Heute ist schon ein komischer Tag. Hat Remus alle meine Bekannten etwa gebissen?"

Der Witz wäre auch so schon lausig, zu dieser Situation jedoch passt er so gut, wie Honig zu Appenzellerkäse. Lily scheint diese blöde Bemerkung aber nicht einmal gehört zu haben. Mit ihren grossen, grünen Augen, an deren Wimpern noch immer winzige, glitzernde Tränen hängen, starrt sie, wie in Trance den Kamin an.

James ist sich auf einmal unsicher, obwohl Lily nicht ansprechbar zu sein scheint, fragt er diese trotzdem: „Es ist doch besser, wenn ich ihm nicht nachreise. Ich meine, er ist Erwachsen, er soll mit seinen Problemen selbst klar kommen."

Ein paar Sekunden starrt Lily noch immer so, als wäre sie in wirklichkeit in einer anderen Welt oder als würde in ihrem Kopf ein besonders spannender Film ablaufen, den Kamin an, dann gibt sie sich einen Ruck.

„James, Sirius....er darf nicht nachhause gehen. Es ist zu schrecklich. James wir müssen ihm folgen, schnell."

Als James nicht gleich reagiert, schreit Lily ihn regelrecht an: „Kannst du nicht einmal das tun, was ich sage, du arroganter Scheisskerl."

Diese wirklich harten Worte, James kann sich nicht mal erinnern, dass sie so was hartes gesagt hat, als sie sich noch hassten – beziehungsweise sie ihn – schmettert sie ihm mit einer Lautstärke und einer Wut entgegen, sitzen so stark, dass James erst recht nicht reagiert. Wütend hebt Lily ihren Zauberstab schreit, ja kreischt, einen Fluch und James stolpert in den Kamin.

„Wirst du jetzt wohl ‚Winkelgasse' sagen?", fragt sie ihn, die Lautstärke variiert nun zwischen einem Gorillaweibchen, dem man sein Kind weggenommen hat und einem Riesen, wenn dieser aus Wut Bäume ausreisst.

Völlig verdattert, sagt er leise, aber zum Glück doch deutlich: „Winkelgasse." Er ist so verstört, dass er sich in dem Kamin benimmt, wie ein Anfänger, als er endlich im Tropfenden Kessel ankommt, ist er vollkommen mit Russ verdreckt und seine Brille ist zwar nicht kaputt, sie ist jedoch etwas verbogen. Bevor er jedoch „Reparo"murmeln oder sich auch nur den Russ wegklopfen kann, packt ihn eine überhaupt nicht verdreckte Lily, für seinen Geschmack, etwas zu grob am Oberarm. Ihn hinter sich herziehend, rennt sie durch die Winkelgasse. Irgendwann dreht sie sich zu ihm um.

„Kannst du vielleicht auch selbst laufen und dich nach Sirius umschauen, oder ist das zu viel verlangt?"

Die Zauberer und Hexen auf der Strasse drehen sie sich wegen Lilys Lautstärke zu ihr um. Einige bekannte Gesichter sehen ihn fragend an. James erklärt ihnen die Situation jedoch nicht – die er selbst auch nicht ganz verstand -, er hatte nun wenigstens begriffen, dass er Sirius finden musste. Irgendetwas, was er in seiner oder vor seiner Wohnung finden würde, sollte er so nicht vorfinden. Dies nahm er zumindest an.

Es gibt viele Zauberer, die nicht wollen, dass man unmittelbar in ihr Haus oder vor ihr Haus apparieren kann. Meistens ist es dann das Haus selbst, welches geschützt ist. Sirius lebt in einem Mietshaus. Bei Zauberermiethäusern ist es abnormal, wenn kein solcher Schutz angebracht ist. Ausserdem ist Sirius ein Auror und Auroren haben meist all möglichen Schutz um sich – manche übertreiben dies auch und machen sich selbst das Leben schwer -, Sirius beispielsweise hat keinen Kaminanschluss, er muss also immerzu in die Winkelgasse reisen – in die man übrigens auch nicht apparieren kann – und dann durch diese hindurch gehen um zu einer naheliegend Wohnsiedlung zu gelangen.

Er lebt in einer eher ärmlichen Muggelwohngegend, der Zaubererblock ist von Aussen ein abbruchreifes Gebäude, von innen ist es jedoch ein recht schönes Gebäude. Die Wohnungen sind nicht sonderlich gross. Meist leben junge Paare, da hatten Lily und James mehr Glück, oder alleinstehende Hexen und Zauber in solchen versteckten Blöcken.

Lily und James bewegen sich so rasch wie möglich vorwärts. Rücksichtslos rempeln sie die Zaubergesellschaft, die gerade ihre Einkäufe erledigt, an. Immer wieder geht ein empörtes Raunen durch die Menge. James entschuldigt sich wenigstens noch kurz beim Vorbeihuschen, Lily geht unbeirrt weiter vorwärts.

Endlich sieht James kurz vor dem Ende der Winkelgasse einen jungen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren rasch auf den Ausgang zu gehen.

„Sirius", schreit James so laut er kann, wobei er trotzdem nicht die Lautstärke einer Lily Potter geborene Evans erreicht.

Sirius dreht sich um und schüttelt den Kopf. Er geht weiter.

„Black, du Idiot", schimpft Lily so laut, dass sich, so scheint es James, die ganze Winkelgasse nach der Rothaarigen umdreht.

Sie rennt auf ihn zu und packt ihn. Dieser will sich trotzig umdrehen. Lily ist jedoch eine gute Hexe. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung zieht sie den Zauberstab hervor und stösst ihn Sirius in die Rippen. Wäre Lily nicht Lily hätte James sich in diesem Moment schon überlegt, ob er vielleicht Bellatrix Black nach einer Verwandlung geheiratet hat. Manchmal, wenn es darauf an kommt, kann Lily nämlich ganz schön wild, aggressiv, wütend und, wie James heute schon ein paar mal bei eigenem Leibe spüren musste, laut werden. In diesem Zustand kann sie ihren Willen durchsetzen, wie niemand anders.

Sirius gibt auf und hebt, mit einem bissigen Anflug eines Lächelns, die Hände hoch. Lily glüht die Menge mit ihren grünen Augen giftig an, diese benimmt sich nach ein paar empörten Gesprächsfetzen wieder normal.

James hört, wie ein uralter Zauber, der auf einen Stock gestützt ist, der verdächtig nach einer versteinerten Schlange aussieht, mit Glatze und Zahnlücke zu einer jungen, brünetten Hexe im Lila Umhang sagt: „Früher, hat es so was noch nicht gegeben, dass auf offener Strasse, private oder nicht private Streitereien ausgetragen werden."

Die junge Frau lacht und antwortet schliesslich kess: „Hat es sehr wohl und die waren noch viel schlimmer gewesen, als das hier. Es gibt in Grossbritannien erst seid 15 Jahren ein Duellierverbot, mein Herr".

Der Mann murmelt daraufhin etwas unverständliches vor sich hin. James glaubt den Fetzen „schon 158 Jahre", herauszuhören.

Durch diesen wirklich interessanten Wortwechsel hätte James fast seine eigenen Probleme, sprich – was sich jetzt etwas fies anhört – Sirius und Lily vergessen. Lily traut Sirius noch immer nicht über den Weg. Noch immer stösst sie ihren Zauberstab in Sirius' Rücken. Sie zeigt auf das erstbeste Restaurant, der Tropfende Kessel wäre zu weit weg. Schweigend geht das merkwürdige Trio zu dem Restaurant „Das Extravagante Magenschmaus – Haus". James hatte dieses winzige Restaurant noch nie bemerkt. Das lag vielleicht auch daran, dass dieses Magenschmaus – Haus wirklich überhaupt nicht extravagant war, zumindest von aussen. Die Fassade ist schmuddelig braun und die Buchstaben waren vor scheinbar vor 3000 Jahren frisch gestrichen worden. Das winzige Restaurant hat ausserdem keine Fenster.

Zu Dritt öffnen sie eine einfache Holztür mit klebrigem Griff und treten in ein überfülltes Restaurant. Die Wände des Restaurants wurden blau angemalt, wahrscheinlich hat dies ein durchschnittlicher Zauberspruch bewirkt, denn es sieht etwas verschmiert aus, darauf hat ein durchschnittlicher Maler Fledermäuse, Kraken, Drachen und ähnliches Getier gemalt. Das eklige daran ist, das diese sich bewegen und sich gegenseitig auffressen. Wenn jedoch eine Fledermaus auf eklige Weise von einer Riesenspinne gefressen wurde, entsteht, wie James schnell bemerkt ein neues Tier. Die Zauberer und Hexen, die dieses Restaurant gut zu kennen scheinen und wahrscheinlich öfters hier sind, wirken alle ebenfalls etwas, wie sollte man es anders nennen, extravagant. James glaubt sogar einen Vampir zu erkennen. Es gibt nur ein paar Tische. Es wirkt als würde die Wirtin, welche aussieht, wie eine Todesfee, einfach sobald jemand kommt irgendwelche Stühle hinstellen, die überhaupt nicht zusammen passen oder sie setzt die Leute auf einen schmuddeligen vom Dreck grauen Teppichboden. In der Mitte des Raums steht ein schmales Buffet. Die Gäste bedienen sich selbst. In dem Buffet befindet sich lauter, ekliges, schleimiges, zum Teil noch lebendes Getier oder Tierteile. James erkennt gerade noch eine sich bewegende Kracke, Riesenschnecken und Augäpfel, da dreht es ihm den Magen um und er kann dieses "Essen" nicht mehr ansehen.

Lily dreht sich schon auf ihrem Absatz rum, da werden die Drei schon von der Wirtin entdeckt. Mit hoher kreischender Stimme säuselt sie: „Ah Gäste ... meine Lieben, setzen Sie sich doch. Aber für solch besondere Gäste habe ich natürlich auch einen Tisch. Moment."

Sie lässt Lily, Sirius und James stehen und geht zu einem Tisch in der linken Ecke. Staunend beobachtet James, die unheimliche Wirtin. Wie sie unfreundlich ein paar komplizierte, unaussprechbare Namen sagt und die Betroffenen von ihren Stühlen um den Tisch reisst und sie auf den Boden schmeisst. Lächelnd kommt sie zurück und weist sie mit einer übertriebenen und hämischen Verbeugung auf den dreckigen grün gepunkteten Tisch hin. Den drei bleibt keine Wahl.

Schüchtern und verängstigt nuschelt James nur noch ein „Danke"und sie gehen zu dem Tisch durch, wo bei sie über einige eklige Körperteile stolpern, von denen sie nicht wissen ob diese vom Essen oder von den Essern stammt....


	9. Knall auf die Tischplatte

Knall auf die Tischplatte  
  
Lily blickt sich nach der Wirtin um und als sie sieht, dass diese gerade einer uralten Sabberhexe eine Rechnung überreicht, murmelt sie leise einen Zauber, um den Tisch wenigsten halbwegs sauber zu kriegen. Der Zauber ist jedoch nicht sonderlich wirkungsvoll. Der Schmutz scheint so tief zu sitzen und von solch grausiger Sorte zu sein, dass er auch nach dem Spruch bleibt. Sie sieht wie James geekelt seinen Blick auf den dreckigen Tisch fixiert. Er schnaubt und versucht es ebenfalls. Der Erfolg bleibt jedoch ebenfalls aus.

Sirius lacht leise sein bellendes Lachen und murmelt: „Wer weiss, vielleicht sind diese giftgrünen Punkte Überreste von irgendeiner Suppe. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich beim Herlaufen irgendwo etwas giftgrünes in einer Schale gesehen habe."

Lily lächelt matt und schaukelt leicht mit ihrem Stuhl nach hinten. Ein folgenschwerer Fehler. Der Stuhl, welcher auch mit vier Beinen sehr wackelig ist, kracht als Lily kurz auf zwei Beinen sitzt einfach zusammen.

Es gibt einen lauten krach und alle „Leute"des Restaurants drehen sich nach den Dreien um, wobei Lily in einige Gesichter der Insassen schauen kann, die zuvor noch mit dem Rücken zu ihr gesessen haben. Vor lauter Eckel dreht es ihr den Magen um und sie erbricht auf den mit Dreck beschichteten Boden. Ein lautes grunzen, es scheinen nicht alle Englisch zu sprechen, und murmeln geht durch das Restaurant.

Lily wird rot und murmelt nur „Reparo" und flüstert zu James und Sirius gewandt: „Wer weiss, vielleicht schmeissen sie uns jetzt raus."

James raunt zurück: „Man wird ja noch Hoffen dürfen."

„Scheiss drauf", sagt Sirius in einer Lautstärke, die zumindest einige hier verstehen können.

Nun geht ein empörtes murmeln, sabbern oder grunzen durch den stickigen Raum. Die Todesfee – Wirtin läuft schon falsch lächelnd zu ihnen.

Lily ahnt böses und bevor irgendjemanden reagieren kann, ruft sie: „Raus hier". Sirius und James lassen sich das nicht zweimal sagen und sie stolpern über mehrere Körperteile in Richtung Tür.

Erst reagiert niemand, dann schreit die Wirtin: „Diese Zauberer halten sich für etwas besseres."

„Ja", stimmen einige lautstark der Wirtin zu (andere geben ähnliche Laute von sich, welche man auch als „Ja"deuten könnte).

Lily hört gerade noch, wie einige Flüche auf das Trio losgelassen werden, als sie die Tür schliesst. Auf die Gasse folgt ihnen jedoch niemand. Diese Kreaturen scheinen das Sonnenlicht nicht sonderlich zu mögen.

„Zum Tropfenden Kessel", sagen die drei wie aus einem Munde. Sirius scheint es nach diesem Erlebnis nicht mehr nötig zu haben, dass man ihm einen Zauberstab in den Rücken stösst, auch er kommt freiwillig mit.

Schnaufend kommen sie im Tropfenden Kessel an.

Auch dieses Gasthaus ist nicht sonderlich, wie es Muggel nennen würden, gemütlich, es ist ziemlich düster, der Wirt Tom hat keinerlei Zähne mehr und auch hierhin verirrt sich manch eine zwielichte Kreatur. Lily, James und Sirius kommt es jedoch nach dem anderen Restaurant mehr als ziemlich gemütlich vor.

Erleichtert setzen sie sich um einen einigermassen sauberen, einfachen Holztisch. Tom, der Wirt, kommt auch gleich zu ihnen. Alle drei bestellen ein Butterbier.

James' und Sirius' Wangen glühen etwas rötlich. Lily kennt das. Immerzu wenn sie sich in irgendeine Gefahr gebracht haben, sieht man das daran, dass ihre Wangen glühen. Sirius lacht bellend und kurz darauf stimmt auch James in Sirius' Gelächter ein.

Lily, die nicht weiss, dass ihre Wangen ebenfalls glühen, runzelt nur kurz die Stirn, dann lacht sie ebenfalls. „So was kann auch nur uns passieren", gackert James.

„Du meinst dir und Sirius. Mir passiert so etwas nur, wenn ich mit euch zusammen bin. Das hat man nun davon, wenn man einen Rumtreiber heiratet", antwortet Lily scherzhaft.

„Du hast mich dort rein gezwungen", verbessert Sirius Lily.

Lily schweigt. Die gute Laune, welche sowieso nur von kurzer Dauer war, ist nun vorbei.

Tom kommt, um ihnen ihre bestellten Butterbiere zu bringen. Er lächelt zahnlos.

Als er wieder weg ist, wendet sich James Lily zu: „Sag schon, weshalb das ganze Theater?"

Lily seufzt, dann schweigt sie wieder.

Sirius will schon den Mund auf machen, um sie zum Sprechen aufzufordern, da fragt Lily: „Wie spät ist es jetzt eigentlich?"

James blickt auf seine Armbanduhr: „Halb Sechs, wieso?"

„Einfach", antwortet Lily.

„Ich versteh dich nicht", schimpft James „erst das ganze Drama. Du hast mir mit deinem Rumgeschreie fast einen Hörschaden verpasst. Und jetzt? Spannst du uns extra auf die Folter?"

„Da mussten wir Sirius einholen. Er durfte seine Wohnung nicht erreichen, bevor ich ihn nicht aufgeklärt habe. Jetzt haben wir ja Zeit. Ich muss mich noch etwas sammeln."

„Mach schon", fordert Sirius Lily schroff auf.

Lily hebt ihre rechte Augenbraue – sie kann beide Augenbrauen einzeln heben – und seufzt und streckt sich gemütlich auf dem Stuhl aus: „Diese Stühle sind ja so was von bequem", seufzt sie.

„Lily", fordern Sirius und James Lily wie aus einem Munde auf.

„Okay, okay", beschwichtigend hebt und senkt sie ihre Arme.

Sie holt tief Luft und beginnt nun endlich mit ihrer Geschichte: „Gut. Ihr wisst ich wurde von Dumbledore gerufen.", die beiden Männer nicken.

Sie wissen was mit „rufen"gemeint ist. Dumbeldore, der sowohl der Leiter der Organisation ist, als auch der Leiter vom Orden des Phönixes [A: Noch mal zur Wiederholung: Der Orden bekämpft die Dunkle Seite, die Organisation jedoch ist ein Zusammenschluss mehrer Leute, mit den verschiedensten Berufen, welche nach einem Angriff Voldemorts Gedächtnisse löschen, Verletzte heilen, Tote wegbringen, Familien und Presse informieren, die „Sauerei"wegmachen, Spuren verfolgen, den Papierkram erledigen etc.] hat alle Mitglieder mit einem Zauber belegt. Er ist nicht sonderlich kompliziert – gut er ist auf UTZ – Niveau, aber für Dumbledore ist das nicht viel – und sie alle können ihn jederzeit aufheben. Der Zauber ist im Kopf des Verzauberten eine Art Stimme. Er gibt einige wichtige Informationen – Lily nervt es manchmal wenn er zu ihren Gedanken seinen Senf dazu gibt – und jeder der Organisation kann jeden rufen.

„Der Zauber meinte, Dumbledore rufe sie zu deinem Block, Sirius."

„Wegen Andromeda?", fragt Sirius, wobei er nicht Lily sondern den Holzboden anstarrt.

Lily druckst etwas herum: „Nun ja, nicht wirklich...indirekt schon...ähm...dieses...äh...Problem hatten sie alle im Griff. Eigentlich hätte ich ja...", Sirius unterbricht sie: „Ah... dann ist Andromeda nur ein ‚Problem', das ist schon in Ordnung, sie war ja nur meine LIEBLINGSCOUSINE", das letzte Wort schreit er.

Lily hat eine tiefe Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn und mit gelassener, trauriger Stimme antwortet sie: „Bitte, reiss dich zusammen. Es wird in meiner Geschichte noch einiges kommen, was dich bedrücken wird. Nun, ich...ich wusste wie du reagieren würdest, na ja deshalb hab ich die Geschichte so herausgezögert, deshalb war ich so lange in der Badewanne. Ich wollte nicht erzählen", den letzten Satz spricht sie, bis auf den Anfang, sehr schnell aus.

James legt Sirius seine Hand auf die Schulter: „Tatze, lass sie erzählen."

Sirius schluckt zweimal leer, dann nickt er.

„Ich habe mich gewundert, denn eigentlich hatte ich keinen Dienst. Ich bin also in die Winkelgasse gereist und den gleichen Weg gegangen, den du gehen wolltest, Sirius."

Sie trinkt einen Schluck Butterbier, dann fährt sie fort: „Als ich bei deinem Block war, wusste ich, wieso ich kommen musste. Alle Blöcke um dein Haus brannten.", Sirius starrt sie mit offenem Mund an. „Deines logischerweise nicht.", das war insofern logisch, da dieser Block ein verstecktes magisches Haus ist. Es ist für Zauberer und Hexen kein schweres Unterfangen ein Haus vor einem Brand zu schützen.

„Die Muggelfeuerwehr war da, ausserdem einige von unseren Leuten. Sie alle trugen Muggelkleidung, ich natürlich ebenfalls."

Eigentlich war, dies zu erwähnen, überflüssig, die Leute der Organisation trugen allesamt bei ihren Einsätzen Muggelkleidung. Irgendwie bringen es die Todesser immer fertig, dass mindest ein Duzend Muggel Zeugen sind.

„Wir haben die Feuerwehr dazu gebracht, zu glauben, dass wir zu ihnen gehören, wie immer. Die Flammen waren magischer Art. Normales Wasser hatte keine Chance. Es war grässlich. Es waren ungefähr vier Blocks bei denen zumindest die unteren Stockwerke ganz brannten."

„Nicht so schnell", unterbricht James Lily leise.

Er deutet auf Sirius. Sirius ist kreidebleich geworden. Immer noch sitzt er mit offenem Mund da und starrt Lily an.

„Entschuldigt. Es ist wie ein Gift, das ich, jetzt da ich angefangen habe loswerden möchte".

Für ein paar Sekunden schweigt das Trio.

Zu Lilys Überraschung bricht Sirius das Schweigen: „War es ein Zeitzauber".

Lily nickt. Diese Zeitzauber erinnern sie immer an irgendwelche Bomben, welche die Muggel in einer braunen Papiertüte in einen Mülleimer eines Einkaufszentrum werfen. Nur sieht man diesen Zauber nicht und man weiss auch nicht zu welcher Zeit er hochgehen wird. Brandzauber oder irgendwelche Giftzauber sind die beliebtesten Zeitzauber. Die einzige Vorsichtsmassnahme dagegen ist ein relativ komplizierter Zauber bevor der Zeitzauber ausgelöst wird, ist ein Zeitzauber erst mal ausgelöst, kann man nur noch evakuieren.

Etwas langsamer fährt Lily fort: „Die Muggel hatten natürlich die Ambulanz angerufen. Dumbledore hatte alle Heiler und praktisch alle Sonstigen Mitglieder gerufen, damit wir helfen, ansonsten hätten wir das zu bewältigen niemals geschaft. Ich muss sagen, es war einer der Schlimmsten Anschläge, bei denen ich je dabei war. Es waren furchtbar viele Verletzte und einige Tote. Wir Heiler haben uns einfach der Ambulanz angeschlossen."

Sirius schluckt: „Das Feuer...wurde es...wurde es...gelöscht?"

„Irgendwann schon, aber es hat furchtbar lange gedauert. Mit Flammengefrierzauber haben die Anwesenden aus der Organisation die Muggel gerettet noch während es brannte."

„Das bedeutet, es mussten viele Gedächtnisse verändert werden", sagt James nachdenklich.

Lily nickt wiederum.

Sirius lässt seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallen. Das Stimmengewirr, welches zuvor noch laut war, verstummt und der ganze Tropfende Kessel dreht sich zu ihrem Tisch um. Lily lächelt verlegen den Hexen und Zaubern zu und packt Sirius an den Schultern, um diesen wieder in eine richtige Sitzposition zu zwingen. Die Gäste drehen sich wieder um und widmen sich ihren Gesprächen.

„Waren es die gleichen?", fragt Sirius in monoton.

„Ja, sie sind sich ziemlich sicher, dass nachdem sie das mit Andromeda gemacht haben. Sirius, lass das!", Sirius hat schon wieder seinen Kopf auf den Tisch knallen lassen.

Er stöhnt nur: „Lass mich!"

Lily seufzt und fährt fort: „Eben...wir...ähm..ich meine sie, ach was solls, meinen,dass sie nachher einfach noch nicht genug hatten, sich einen Spass erlauben wollten, der uns noch mehr auf Trab hält."

"Es gab also eigentlich keinen politischen Grund, abgesehen davon uns etwas zu beschäftigen. Es muss sich um einen spontanen Spass gehandelt haben. Wahrscheinlich hat Voldemort nicht mal was davon gewusst."

Lily nickt: "Ja das glaube ich auch. Ich hoffe nur, dass es kein Ablenkmanöver war, für irgendeine andere Scheisse".

"So etwas in dieser Art hat keiner unserer Spione bemerkt", versucht James Lily zu beruhigen.

"Ich weiss, ich weiss", seufzt Lily "ich hab nur so ein komisches Gefühl und man weiss ja nie, er hat uns schon einige Male überrascht".

"Genau, wie wir ihn", antwortet James.

Sirius scheint die beiden nicht zu hören und Lily glaubt auch nicht, dass ein taktisches Gespräch für Sirius von Interesse sein könnte. Seine Nachbarschaft ist niedergebrannt, indirekt deshalb weil Andromeda ihm etwas sagen wollte. Er wird ausziehen, dessen ist Lily sich sicher. Sie könnte so auch nicht in dieser Wohnung leben. Würde er zu ihnen kommen, Zumindest für eine kurze Weile. Oder war das zu gefährlich. Auch sie waren zur Zielscheibe für Voldemort und seine Anhänger geworden, das heisst Harry, ihr nicht mal ein Jähriger Sohn. Was waren das nur für Zeiten? Hatte Sirius nicht erwähnt, dass er, falls sie einen bräuchten, nicht ihr Geheimniswahrer werden möchte. Wenn nicht er, wer dann?

„Waren Wurmschwanz und Moony auch da?", fragt James auf einmal, auch er scheint den Drang zu verspüren, das Thema wechseln zu wollen.

„Moony schon. Keine Ahnung wie er das schafft, so lange ist Vollmond noch nicht her. Wurmschwanz war nicht da. Ansonsten waren praktisch alle da, sogar Tonks und der war besonders eifrig, hat mindestens die Hälfte der Bewohner aus den brennenden Blöcken gerettet. Er kam mir wie besessen vor."

James wechselt wieder das Thema: „Wahrscheinlich hast du dich deshalb in den Fluss apperiert, weil du dir zu...wie soll ich sagen...",

„...zu viele Gedanken gemacht hast", unterbricht Lily James.

Sirius scheint auch dieses Gespräch kaum zu interessieren. Er hat immer noch den Kopf auf der Tischplatte.

„Ja genau, du muss lernen Beruf von Privatleben zu trennen.", erklärt James.

Lily seufzt. Sie muss unweigerlich an ihre Mutter denken. Zu fünfzig Prozent hat Lilys Mutter in einem Altersheim gearbeitet. Schon als kleines Mädchen hat sie es ihrer Mutter angesehen, wenn sie nach Hause kam und irgendein Patient zuvor gestorben oder erkrankt war. Es scheint in der Familie zu liegen, dass sie sehr emotional auf traurige oder schreckliche Dinge im Beruf reagiert und diese Gefühle auch mit ins Privatleben nimmt.

Trotzdem hat sie gerne ebenfalls einen sozialen Beruf gewählt, denn es gibt, für sie, kein schöneres Gefühl, als einem Menschen geholfen oder gar das Leben gerettet zu haben.

Sirius hebt leicht den Kopf und schielt die beiden an, dann lässt er seine Stirn wieder auf die Tischplatte knallen. Die Leute scheinen sich daran gewöhnt zu haben, es dreht sich niemand mehr um.


	10. Ein neuer Morgen

Ein neuer Morgen  
  
Vor dem offenen, kleinen Fenster im dunklen Hinterhof steht ein etwas verkrüppelter Birnbaum, seid Jahren trägt er keine einzige Frucht mehr. Die Blätter, der Stamm, die Rinde alles wirkt alt und schäbig, selbst der Vogel auf dem Baum, der leise zwitschert und dessen Federn in alle Richtungen gekehrt wurden, ist schon etwas senil geworden.

Auf dem dunklen Hinterhof ist noch nichts von der kommenden Sonne zu sehen. Staubig, dreckig und verarmt wirkt er und trotzdem sieht er gar nicht verlassen aus; eine Teppichklopfstange steht in der linken Ecke, ein Kind hat sein Spielzeug – einen grünen Lastwagen – liegengelassen, Wäscheleinen sind von einer Seite zur nächsten gespannt ein einsamer, alter Birnbaum, in den ein Herz mit den Initialen L&J geritzt wurde, steht vor mehren kleinen Fenster, von denen eines offen steht.

Das Fenster wurde von jemandem geöffnet, der gerne auch des Nachts die Aussenwelt, das Leben spürt. Dieser Jemand liegt leise schnarchend auf einem schmalen Klappbett direkt unter dem Fenster. Die Überzüge sind von brauner Farbe und die Decke sieht so aus, als wäre ziemlich kratzig. Der Mann hat sich trotzdem in die Decke gewickelt, durch das offene Fenster kommt nämlich ab und zu ein kalter Windstoss.

Die Wohnung, in der dieser Mann lebt und in der auch das schmale Klappbett steht, ist ziemlich klein, man sieht nur drei Türen. Eine Türe führt in das Treppenhaus des riesigen Mietshauses, eine andere in ein winziges Bad, welches auch gleichzeitig die Toilette ist, die letzte führt in eine enge Küche, in der gerade mal ein Tisch, ein Stuhl, ein Gaskocher, ein Spülbecken, ein winziges Küchenschränkchen und ein kleiner Kühlschrank passen.

Das Wohnzimmer, welches ebenfalls als Schlafzimmer dient, bildet den grössten Raum, es ist jedoch spärlich eingerichtet. Ein Kleiderschrank aus massivem Holz (es fragt sich wie ein gewöhnlicher Mensch, einen Kleiderschrank, der ziemlich schwer ist, in den fünften Stock eines Mietshauses bringt) scheint das einzige etwas wertvolle zu sein. Er hat ihn von seiner Mutter geerbt. Ein Kalender und ein Foto zieren die Wände. Auf dem Kalender wurde mit einem roten Filzstift das Datum eingekreist, welches erst drei Tage zurückliegt. Vier junge Männer wurden auf dem Foto abgelichtet, doch irgendetwas stimmt nicht diesem Foto, wenn man genauer hinsieht, sieht man nämlich, dass der gutaussehendste des Quartetts dem etwas schlaksigen mit der Brille, die ohnehin schon durcheinander gebrachten Haare noch mehr verstrubelten, dann hört er plötzlich damit auf und macht das Peacezeichen hinter dem Rücken des etwas kleinen Mannes, mit wässerigen Augen, welcher gezwungen lächelt. Noch mehr merkwürdige Dinge sind in dem Raum zu sehen, ein Besen, das wäre nichts ungewöhnliches, wenn neben dem Besen nicht ein „Besenpflegeset" läge und auf dem Besen keine Unterschriften Internationaler Quiditschspieler stehen würden. Der Boden ist ein brauner, etwas schmuddeliger Teppich, welcher auch schon besser Tage hinter sich hat. Braun ist allgemein die Farbe, die das Zimmer ausmacht. Ausser dem Teppich, den Überzügen und der Decke sind auch die Garderobe, die Wände, ein Sofa, ein Stuhl, ein Bücherregal – die Bücher haben merkwürdige Titel –, ein Wecker und ein veraltetes Radio braun.

R.J. Lupin nuschelt undeutlich etwas im Schlaf, dann dreht er sich um und kuschelt sich noch mehr in sein Decke. Gerade als seine Atemzüge wieder gleichmässig werden, geht der Wecker los und zwar so laut, dass eigentlich die ganze Nachbarschaft mitgeweckt hätte werden sollen, aber wie von Zauberhand geht durch die dünnen Wände – sobald die Frau von nebenan wieder ihren Ehemann fertig macht, kann Lupin jedes Wort mithören - kein Laut. Schlagartig öffnet er seine Augen. Kurz setzt er sich auf, dann seufzt er und lässt sich wieder auf das Bett fallen, der Wecker gibt jedoch keine Ruhe, auch nicht nach dem Remus drauf gehauen hat.

„Ja, ja ist ja gut", er steht auf und der Wecker hört auf.

„Ha, ha", und er lässt sich wieder auf sein Bett fallen, doch kaum da er das alte Klappbett wieder berührt, fängt der Wecker an.

„Ich überlege mir ernsthaft, ob ich dich irgendwann mal irgendeinem Monster verfüttern sollte, wie wär's mit mir selbst?", witzelt Lupin.

Auf einmal hört sich der Ton des Weckers jedoch anders an, man könnte fast meinen, er würde lachen. Nun steht Remus endgültig auf. Das Klappbett klappt er zusammen bis es nur noch so gross ist, wie ein normales Buch, dann stellt er es ins Bücherregal, dafür nimmt er ein anderes vermeintliches Buch heraus, faltet es auf und hervor kommt ein ziemlich grosser Schreibtisch auf dem riesige Stapel Pergament, Federn, Tinte, von der kein Tropfen ausgeschüttet worden ist, als sie zusammengefaltet war und ein paar andere merkwürdigere Utensilien liegen. Remus seufzt erneut und dann schlurft er in die winzige Küche, um sich seine allmorgendliche Sockenbrühe zuzubereiten – seine Mutter ist eine Muggelgeborene, durch sie ist er auf den Geschmack gekommen.

In der ganzen Wohnung gibt es nur drei Fenster, zwei im Wohnzimmer und eines in der Küche, durch dieses Fenster in der Küche fliegt ein grösser Waldkauz um Remus seinen Tagespropheten zu bringen. Er bezahlt den Vogel und liest gleich die Titelseite durch. Natürlich berichten sie schon über den gestrigen Brand und das merkwürdig objektiv (das ist schon seit längerer Zeit so), sie beschreiben Voldemorts Seite und die ihrige, als seien sie nur zwei Parteien, als seien Dumbledore und Voldemort nur zwei Politiker die um das Amt des Ministerpräsidenten kämpfen. Remus findet diesen Vergleich, diese Art von den Vorfällen zu schreiben – es kann doch nicht sein, dass ein Massaker so dargestellt wird, als sei es nur eine Werbekampagne für Voldemorts Partei – absurd und traurig, aber warum sollte man sich was vor machen, eine mutige Zeitschrift in der Zaubererwelt, so etwas gibt es nicht (wenn man mal über den Klitterer hinwegsieht).

Manchmal erwischt er sich jedoch auch dabei, so zu denken, als seien Voldemort und Dumbledore zwei gewöhnlicher Politiker, die, mit zugegeben etwas krasseren Mitteln, um einen Posten kämpfen. Er denkt jedoch noch an eine dritte Partei, einen dritte Politiker: Barty Crouch. Ein sehr korrupter Politiker, wenn man so will, der mehr auf Kampf aus ist, als auf Taktik

Die ganze Titelseite und die ersten 8 Seiten füllt den Tagespropheten über den gestrigen Anschlag. Remus kann sich drei mal auf einem Foto entdecken. Nachdenklich liest er die verschiedenen Artikel und Interviews durch, wobei er nicht alles ganz so erlebt hat, wie die Autoren den Vorfall beschreiben. Ein paar mal schnaubt er laut auf. Richtig aufregen tut er sich jedoch nur über die Interviews, denn auch einem Todesser, wobei dieser nicht beim Namen genannt wird, werden Fragen gestellt. Eine Bodenlose Frechheit, da sterben mal ganz einfach etwa ein Duzend Muggel, einen der Täter kann man dann natürlich dazu fragen stellen, als wäre er nur irgendein Typ, der einen Skandal verursacht hat.

Bei der dritten Seite stockt er, Andromeda wird erwähnt. Der Autor schreibt, dass sie das erste Opfer gewesen sei und die Todesser danach den Zeitzauber ausgelöst haben, ausserdem wird darauf hingewesen, dass die Todesanzeigen auf der letzten Seite zu finden seien. Unweigerlich denkt er an Sirius. In letzter Zeit haben sie sich nicht mehr so oft gesehen, irgendetwas hat sich zwischen sie gedrängt. Wahrscheinlich ist er bei den Potters. Unter diesen Umständen wird er wohl kaum in seiner Wohnung übernachtet haben. Die eigene Cousine in seiner Wohnung ermordet aufgefunden zu haben, das muss ein Schock gewesen sein. Lily hat ihm gestern erzählt, dass er gleich nach dem er Andromeda aufgefunden hat zu ihnen gereist ist.

Seinen Kaffee hat er ausgetrunken, deshalb faltet er die Zeitung zusammen und legt sie ins Altpapier, dann geht er zurück in sein Wohnzimmer. Auf seinem Schreibtisch wartet einiges an Arbeit, trotzdem er kann jetzt nicht Arbeit, Sirius Black ist ein Freund von ihm und er muss ihm jetzt beistehen, genau wie er ihm jeder Zeit beigestanden ist.

Er wirft noch einen letzten wehleidigen Blick auf den Schreibtisch, dann zieht er sich an und geht ins Bad. Nach einer kurzen Katzenwäsche apperiert er Zaubereiministerium. Das tut er öfters, da man in dieses Gebäude (das heisst in den Eingangsbereich) mühelos apperieren darf und es von dort nicht mehr so weit bis zur Winkelgasse ist, von wo aus man anschliessend mit Flohpulver zu den Potters reisen kann.

* * *

Jemand in einem weissen Nachthemd und langem, dichtem, schwarzem Haar geht wie in Trance auf ihn zu. Von weit her hört eine Stimme, die in seinem Kopf wiederhallt: „Es tut mir so leid, es tut mir so leid, es tut mir so leid."

Schweissgebadet und mit Tränen in den Augenwinkeln wacht er aufrecht im Gästebett der Potters auf.

„Andromeda", flüstert Sirius.

Wie erstarrt bleibt er noch einige Sekunden aufrecht im Bett. Irgendwann legt er sich wieder auf die rechte Seite, aber er kann nicht mehr einschlafen. Die ganze Nacht konnte er nicht schlafen und die Paar Minuten (oder Stunden?) in denen er doch eingedöst ist, hat er von ihr geträumt. Was tut ihr leid? Tut es ihr leid, dass sie umgekommen ist, ohne es ihm erzählt zu haben?

Er muss irgendetwas machen, er muss sich ablenken, er kann nicht sein ganzes restliches Leben um die Toten trauern. Er geht ins Badezimmer, wo er eiskalt duscht, dann nimmt er einen weissen Morgenmantel für Besucher. Mit nassem Haar, welches er sich immer wieder aus dem Gesicht streicht (unbewusst sah er dabei verdammt gut aus) geht er langsam die breite Holztreppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoss.

In der Küche macht er sich eine schöne, warme Tasse Tee, dann setzt er sich nach draussen in den grossen und wunderschönen Garten, der Potters.

Es ist Fünf Uhr morgens. Rötlich dämmert der Morgen in der Ferne. Der, für April, sehr sommerliche Morgen entfaltet die Geräusche und Gerüche, des Gartens und des naheliegenden Dorfes. Nahe des Anwesens der Potters gibt es eine schmale Landstrasse. Dort am Strassenrand ruft ein aufgeregter Hahn, der mit samt seiner Hühnerschaft ausgebrochen ist, seine Hühner zu sich, er ist wohl auf ein paar Körner gestossen.

Sirius atmet tief ein, er kann den nicht mehr weiten Sommer hören, riechen und fühlen. Er hört Vögel zwitschern, Hunde, die gerade aufgewacht sind, bellen, Fensterläden im nahen Dorf, die geöffnet werden, ein Baby weinen. All dies hört er natürlich nur fern, ausser die Vögel, welche rund um ihn ihre Melodien spielen. Der wunderschöne Garten ist erfüllt mit Geräuschen des Windes, welcher die Bäume zum Rasseln bringt. Der Rasen ist mit Tau besprenkelt, den die Nacht, wie dünne Seide über den Garten gelegt hat. Warm fühlt sich die Luft an, obwohl es April ist und die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen ist.

Alle Zeichen sprechen dafür, dass es ein wunderschöner Tag wird, was das Wetter anbelangt.


	11. Versammlung einiger Ordensmitglieder

Versammlung einiger Ordensmitglieder  
  
„I'm singin' in the rain hmm...hmm..."

Sirius fährt aus seinen Gedanken empor und das so sehr, dass er mit dem Satz, den er vor Schreck gemacht hat, seinen Stuhl umwirft. Ärgerlich stellt er den Stuhl wieder hin und läuft in die Küche, um nachzusehen, wer da, wenn er nicht entgültig dem Wahnsinn verfallen ist, gesungen hat.

„Moony?", fragt der völlig perplexe Sirius.

„Es ist ja doch jemand da", Remus zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Ich wollt mir gerade eine Tasse Kaffee machen."

„Sockenbrühe", verbessert Sirius.

Die Schulfreunde lachen, das tun sie jedoch nicht wirklich, denn schon seit längerer Zeit haben sie sich auseinandergelebt, etwas steht einfach zwischen ihnen, obwohl weder Sirius noch Remus sich eingestehen wollen, oder vielleicht gar nicht wissen, was es ist.

Misstrauen.

Es ist bekannt, dass sich im Orden des Phönix ein Verräter eingeschleust hat, aus diesem Grund muss der Orden seine Arbeit verkomplizieren. Niemals treffen sich alle, niemals wissen alle alles, das heisst jeder weiss eigentlich nur das, wofür er spezialisiert ist und was er wissen muss. Dumbledore ist der dünne, aber starke Faden, der die einzelnen, kostbaren und doch so verschiedenen Perlen der Halskette zusammenhält. Dieses Schema ist durchaus nützlich , es sät jedoch auch Missmut, Feindseeligkeit und – eben genau dieses – Misstrauen.

Remus wäscht eine gebrauchte Kaffeetasse aus, um dann den fertigen Kaffee aus der Maschine in die Tasse zu lassen.

Währenddessen fragt er Sirius: „Wie lange schlafen die eigentlich?"

„Keine Ahnung", antwortet Sirius und als Remus Sirius wegen seiner missmutigen Antwort mit hochgezogener Augenbraue anstarrt, fügt er hinzu „sie haben gestern Nacht lange geredet. Ich wollte nicht, konnte aber trotzdem nicht schlafen", er seufzt „die ganze Nacht, und...ähm...ich glaube, dass ich sie noch um vier Uhr Morgens wild diskutieren hörte."  
  
Schon oft haben die Rumtreiber scherze darüber gemacht, dass Moony und Evans beide die Augenbraue hochziehen, so bald ihnen etwas nicht passt. Scherzhaft wurden die beiden von den Gryffindors sogar etwas geneckt, man hielt sie nicht nur wegen der Augenbrauen für „das perfekte Paar", sondern auch, wegen ihrer oberflächlichen Ruhe, die sie auszustrahlen pflegen, während es in ihrem Innern brodelt, wie in einem Vulkan. Nicht all zu selten bricht dieser Vulkan auch mal aus. Niemand kann mit Sicherheit sagen, ob damals, als Lily und Remus eigentlich noch Kinder waren, Gefühle da waren und wenn doch, niemand spricht dieses Thema an. Es ist Geschichte geworden, genau wie so vieles anderes.

„Es tut mir so leid. Das mit deiner Cousine", sagt Remus.

Sirius winkt ab.

„Ich bin in der Nacht zum Entschluss gekommen ,dass wir weiter leben müssen. Das müssen wir alle."

„Du hast recht", stimmt Remus Sirius zu „aber nun ist Trauerzeit. Ich denke, dass...ähm...dass nach der Beerdigung noch genug Zeit zum weiterleben ist."

Sirius nickt. Er hat keine Zeit und – oder vor allem – keine Lust um Moony so etwas zu besprechen.

„Gerade bevor du gekommen bist, ist eine Eule von Ted gekommen. Die Beerdigung...ähm...sie ist am..."

„Mittwoch, ich weiss", fällt Remus ihm ins Wort.

Sirius stutz: „Woher...Woher weisst du das?" „Aus dem Tagespropheten", antwortet Remus „ich hab die Todesanzeige gesehen."

„Er hat sich mühe gegeben. Ich meine Ted. Sie ist sehr schon geworden, da bei hatte er so wenig Zeit, aber im Gestallten war er schon immer ein Ass. Sein Muggelvater war, glaub ich, Graphiker, oder wie man das nennt. Ich hab sie auch gekriegt, wie gesagt per Eule. Soll ich sie holen?"

Remus bejart.

„Ich hab sie auf den Gartentisch gelegt. Accio Todesanzeige".

Die Todesanzeigen schwebt zu Sirius und Remus. Sirius interessiert das jedoch nicht mehr. Viel zu sehr hat ihn dieses bizarre „Accio Todesanzeige" erschreckt. Todesanzeige. Wie leicht er dieses Wort ausgesprochen hat. Es klang, wie...wie „Accio Papiertaschentuch". Er hat Andromedas Andenken lächerlich gemacht. Auf einmal steigt der Missmut und das Misstrauen Sirius' auf Remus Lupin.  
  
Remus öffnet den Brief auf dem mit sauberer, etwas eckiger Schrift und schwarzer Tinte „Sirius Black"drauf geschrieben worden ist. Die Anzeige ist, was man auf dem schwarz – weiss Bild im Tagespropheten nicht sie sehen konnte, weinrot. Mit weisser Tinte hat Ted die Anzeige so verziert, dass es aussieht, als sei das Papier in Wirklichkeit aus rotem, dünnem rissigem Marmor, der jederzeit zu brechen droht. Auf dem roten Papier steht mit dick aufgetragenen, silbernen Buchstaben:  
  
Andromeda Tonks geb. Black  
  
Geboren am 30 Mai 1952; Verstorben am 21 April 1980  
  
Es trauern um unsere Mutter, Ehefrau, Schwiegertochter, Schwägerin, Cousine, Patin, Schwester, Freundin und Arbeitskollegin:  
  
Nymphadora Tonks  
  
Ted Tonks  
  
Lian Tonks  
  
Pedrin Tonks und Klara McCannen  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Ron Weasley mit Familie  
  
Narzissa Malfoy  
  
Amelia Bones mit Familie, Katrin Pedigrew mit Familie, Antonia und Luici Barcelli, Molly Weasley mit Familie, Martin Thomas mit Familie, Steven Schlepper  
  
Albus Dumbledore mit Familie, Caradoc Dearborn, Gideon Prewett mit Familie, Aloster Moody, Emmeline Vance, Lily und James Potter mit Familie, Arabella Figg, Elphias Doge, Rubeus Hagrid, Peter Pedigrew, Frank und Alice Longbottom mit Familie, Sturgis Podmore Minerva McGonnagel, Marlene McKinnon mit Familie, Benjy Fenwick, Remus J. Lupin, Edgare Bones und Dorcas Meadowes  
  
Die Beerdigung findet am Mittwoch den 26 April statt.  
  
Auch auf die Silbrigen Buchstaben, die wirken, als seien sie aus Eisen, hat Tonks mit weissem Stift kleine Risse gemalt. Remus fragt sich natürlich, wann er das alles gemacht hat. Wenn man noch will, dass etwas am nächsten Tag in die Zeitung kommt, muss man es vor Mitternacht zur Redaktion bringen. Doch eigentlich interessiert ihn das gar nicht.

„Sirius."

Sirius reagiert nicht.

Er versucht es wiederholt: „Sirius...he ... Sirius".

Sirius wacht unwillkürlich aus einem Tagtraum auf.

„Ähm... ja, was ist?", fragt er, wobei er immer wieder blinzelt, denn die Sonne, die nun endlich auch ins Anwesen der Familie Potter scheint, hat ihren Weg durch die Fenster des Hauses gefunden und blendet Sirius nun ins Gesicht.

„Es ist eine sehr schöne Anzeige", sagt er, obwohl ihn eigentlich etwas ganz anderes interessieren würde.

Sirius nickt.

„Ja, ja...das hab ich ja auch gesagt."

„Stimmt", antwortet Remus.

Eine kurze Weile lang herrscht Schweigen. Lupin beisst sich auf die Lippen und gerade will er den Mund öffnen, da hört er, wie jemand durch den Kamin in die Küche gelangt.

„Hier scheint ja Heute Hochbetrieb zu sein."

„Ja, ja wir sind mitten im frühen Rush Hour", witzelt Remus.

„Was bitte ist ein Rasch Auer?", fragt Sirius etwas genervt.

Remus lacht und erhebt sich von seinem bequemen Stuhl.

„Es würde mich schon interessieren, wer da..."

Er versummt schlagartig, als der Jemand ankommt, aufsteht und sich den Russ von seinem langen weissen Bart und Haar, Lesebrille und Umhang abklopft.

Sirius ist der erste, der seine Stimme wieder findet: „Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore lächelt traurig und sagt: „Guten Morgen, Sirius."

„Warum haben Sie uns nicht gerufen?", fragt Remus.

„Guten Morgen Remus", antwortet Dumbledore und setzt sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung auf einen der Küchenstühle.

Sirius schliesst seinen Mund, der kurz zuvor unbewusst leicht geöffnet war und hört auf Dumbledore anzuglotzen, dann fragt er, ganz Herr der Lage: „Möchten Sie etwas zu Trinken?"

„Ah...", seufzt Dumbledore „wenn's keine Umstände macht, hätte ich gerne eine Tasse halb Sockenbrühe halb Schwarztee mit Kürbisaroma."

Remus lächelt, dessen Erstaunen der Bewunderung für diesen Mann weicht, Bewunderung darüber, wie dieser Mann immerzu ruhig bleiben kann, immerzu seine Anhang zum extravaganten und – wie soll man es anders ausdrücken? – Verrücktem beibehalten kann.

„Natürlich", antwortet er „ich kümmere mich um den Kaffee und Sirius macht den Tee – natürlich nur halb voll."

Später sitzen die drei zusammen. Dumbledore trinkt immer wieder einen Schluck seines Sockenbrühe – Kürbistee – Gebräues, während er die Todesanzeige inspiziert.

„Professor...ähm...Sie sind doch nicht nur gekommen um eine Tasse...ähm...", Sirius schielt auf die rote Teetasse in der sich Dumbledores Getränk befindet „ Tee zu trinken."

Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Nein das bin ich nicht, auch wenn ich manchmal wünschte, ich könnte einmal einfach jemanden besuchen, nur um eine Tasse Tee zu trinken und ein bisschen über das neue Porzellangeschirr zu dementieren."

Nachdenklich stellt er seine Tasse auf den massiven Holztisch, wobei es ein leises Schwingungs-Geräusch gibt, dann nimmt er die Todesanzeige, die zuvor auf dem Tisch gelegen ist, und dreht sie in seiner Hand hin und her.

„Es ist schon merkwürdig", beginnt Dumbledore leise, wobei er sich anhört, als würde er eigentlich einen Monolog führen und als seien Sirius und Remus nur zufällige Zuschauer „die junge Narzissa Malfoy, gerade erst verheiratet mit einem bekannten Todesser lässt sich auf die Todesanzeige einer Schwester setzen, die von ihrer Familie und von der Seite, der diese Familie zweifelsohne angehört", bei diesen Worten resigniert Remus, der erstaunt darüber ist ,dass Dumbledore gerade dieses Thema anspricht, welches ihn plagt seit er die Anzeige genauer angesehen hat, für einen Augenblick mit seinem Blick Sirius , er hört jedoch sofort damit auf, als er sieht, wie Sirius dieser Blick schmerzt „als Verräterin – Verrat, was für ein Wort! – abgestempelt wurde. Eigentlich sollte und müsste sie diese Schwester hassen und ihr den Tod wünschen, aber offensichtlich tut sie das nicht."

„Ich hab mich genau das Gleiche gefragt", erzählt Remus eifrig „interessant ist ausserdem, dass nicht ‚mit Familie' steht".

„Richtig", stimmt Dumbledore Remus zu „das heisst, dass sie es heimlich getan musste. War es ihr schlechtes Gewissen oder doch etwas anderes? Auf jeden Fall werden wir das bei unserem heutigen Treffen des Ordens besprechen".

Wieder lächelt er dieses traurige, aber sympathische Lächeln.

Sirius hat vorher nur zugehört jetzt fragte er etwas aufgebracht: „Ein Treffen. Warum haben Sie das denn nicht gleich gesagt? Dann werden wir jetzt wohl zum Hauptquartier reisen müssen."

Sirius erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl, Dumbledore drückt ihn jedoch sanft, aber bestimmt wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

„Ich musste improvisieren, das Treffen wird hier stattfinden. Einige Leute fehlen jedoch noch. Eigentlich dachte ich, dass ich hier auf Lily und James treffe. Die wohnen doch hier, oder?", er lächelt sein strahlendstes Lächeln, womit er Gilderoy Lockhart harte Konkurrenz gemacht hätte beim „scharmantestes Lächeln"– Preis der Hexenwoche.

„Natürlich", antwortet Sirius, um einiges ernster, als es eigentlich von Nöten wäre „sie schlafen noch. Dumbledore wirft einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Dann sollte sie wohl jemand wecken", ordnet er an.

Sirius ist gerade aufgestanden, da hören die drei wiederum, dass jemand im Begriff ist per Flohpulver zu ihnen zu gelangen. Wer immer es ist, er scheint ziemlich steif zu sein, immer wieder schlägt er mit seinem Körper durch das Kaminsystem.

„Was macht denn Sniefelus hier?", fragt Sirius, der sich offensichtlich nicht bewusst ist, dass auch Dumbledore in der Küche sitzt. Dumbledore spielt nun nicht mehr den gutgelaunten, fröhlichen alten Mann, für einen kurzen Augenblick flammt sogar Zorn in seinen Augen auf: „Sirius, wie alt sind Sie eigentlich?", ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fährt er fort: „Ich verbiete mir in Zukunft Übernamen jeder Art für einen unserer Verbündeten oder für überhaupt irgendjemanden."

Sirius bleibt nicht mehr die Zeit etwas zu sagen, denn Snape schnellt nun mit einer ziemlich ungeschickten und sehr ungesunden Bewegung aus dem Kamin. Remus sieht, wie er mit grossem Widerwillen die Küche seines, nach Sirius, vielleicht ärgsten Feind betrachtet. Es sieht so aus, als ob er mit seiner grossen Hakennase das ganze Haus durchschnüffelt und das in vier Atemzügen.

„Guten Tag, Professor", grüsst Snape Dumbledore.

„Severus, setzten Sie sich", fordert Dumbledore Snape auf.

Snape lächelt schleimig, bleibt jedoch stehen.

„Ich geh dann mal James und Lily wecken", sagt Sirius „die werden sich über den Besuch freuen", fährt er mit sarkastischem Unterton fort.

„Möchtest du einen Tee, Severus?", fragt Remus, ganz Herr der Lage.

„Nein, danke", antwort Snape mit seiner öligsten Stimme überhaupt.

„Professor", sagt Snape auf einmal

„Ja"

„Was ist, wenn einer dieser Leute hier, der Verräter ist?" Snape blickt dabei in die Richtung, in der Sirius verschwunden ist, um die Potters zu holen

„Das könnte unsere Sache in Gefahr bringen", fährt er fort.

„Sie meinen, Severus, der Verräter könnte Sie verraten", stellt Dumbledore richtig.

„Richtig, Professor"

Dumbeldore lächelt wieder dieses traurige, weise Lächeln „Nein das könnte er nicht. Ich habe Sie mit einem Zauber belegt. Niemand des Orden kann sie verraten."

„Da bin ich beruhigt", schleimt Snape, obwohl man ihm ganz klar ansieht, dass er sich immer noch nicht wohl fühlt.

„Dieser Verräter ist wirklich mühsam", beginnt Remus, bemüht ein Gesprächsthema anzufangen.

Zu einer Unterhaltung kommt es jedoch nicht mehr, denn schon kommt das nächste Ordensmitglied, fast lautlos schnellt es durch den Kamin.

Ein kleiner Mann mit wässerigen Augen landet in der Küche der Potters, etwas ängstlich schaut er sich um, dann sagt er: „Dumbledore, Sie haben mich hier her befohlen."

„Ganz recht, Peter. Hier wird eine Versammlung einiger Ordensmitglieder statt finden."

Peter kann sein Erstaunen nicht verbergen: „Wieso das denn?"

„Nun, das werden wir besprechen so bald alle Teilnehmer hier sind", informiert Dumbledore Wurmschwanz.

„Ich wollte nur... ähm... schon in Ordnung", Peter lächelt unbeholfen.

„Tee?", fragt Remus lakonisch.

„Gerne", antwortet Peter, während ein etwas komisches Lächeln seine Lippen umspielt „Schwarz mit viel Zucker, wenn's nichts ausmacht."  
  
In der eigentlich sehr geräumigen Küche wird es langsam etwas eng, denn kurze Zeit später trifft Hagrid ein (Nicht zu erkennen, dass Hagrid zu einem unterwegs ist, ist bei seinen Massen, fast unmöglich).

„Professor Dumbledore...äh... Snape", als Hagrid Snape sieht, versucht er so zu tun, als sei das natürlich ganz normal, was im nicht ganz gelingt "Remus, Peter, Sirius." Sirius ist, kurz bevor Hagrid angekommen ist, eingetrudelt und hat ihnen gesagt, dass die Potters sich anziehen und fertig machen würden. Harry hat er mit genommen.

Hagrid lächelt. „Ah...und der kleine Harry", er geht mit grossen Schritten auf Harry, der auf Sirius' Schoss sitzt, zu und kitzelt ihn ein wenig. Harry gluckst vor Vergnügen.

„Darf ich ihn mal halten?", fragt Hagrid unbeholfen Sirius.

„Klar doch", Sirius grinst und übergibt Hagrid seinen Patensohn.

Snape macht ein Gesicht, als würde er gleich erbrechen, was er mit einem scharfen Blick Dumbledores büsst.

„Tee, Hagrid", fragt Remus, dem der Tee langsam über wird.

„Gerne, wenn's nichts ausmacht, eine Tasse Früchtetee."

„Nein, nein, es macht mir nichts aus."  
  
Wurmschwanz schlürft genüsslich an seinem Schwarztee, den Remus fast halbvoll mit Zucker gefüllt hat („Gut so, Wurmschwanz?"„Nein, nein Moony mehr"„Gut so, Wurmschwanz"„Weiter, weiter, weiter"„Sag mal willst du eigentlich Schwarztee oder Zuckerwasser mit Schwarzteearoma?"„Okay, das reicht, danke Moony."), während er die Todesanzeige inspiziert.

„Sagt mal, Leute, weshalb hat sich eigentlich die Malfoy auf die Liste setzten lassen?"

„Wenn wir das wüssten!", antwortet Dumbledore nachdenklich.

Wurmschwanz nickt, wobei er noch kleiner wirkt. (Er wirkt immer, wie eine eingeschüchterte Ratte, auch wenn er gerade mal nicht verwandelt ist, in der nähe wichtiger Leute, wie Dumbledore.)

Sirius verwandelt gelangweilt immer wieder eine leere Teetasse gekonnt in irgendwelche anderen Gegenstände. Gerade als er eine Kuckucksuhr aus dem Schwarzwald wieder zurück in die Tasse mit handgemaltem Blumenmuster verwandelt, zerspringt die Tasse.

„Hat man dir in der Schule nicht beigebracht, dass man einen einzigen Gegenstand nicht zu oft in verschiedene andere Gegenstände verwandelt", fährt der zunehmend gereizte Snape Sirius an.

Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht murmelt Sirius nur: „Reparo"und stellt die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch, eine Äusserung kann er sich jedoch nicht verkneifen: „Und hat man dir in der Schule nicht den Spruch ‚Reparo' beigebracht?"

Snape grinst verachtend und antwortet mit einer Stimme, aus der hervor geht, dass er sicher ist, dass er als Gewinner aus diesem Wortgefecht hervor gehen wird: „Doch, mein lieber Black, das hat man mir beigebracht, man hat mir jedoch ebenfalls beigebracht, dass ‚Reparo' niemals die selbe, feste Substanz herstellen kann", dann zückt er seinen Zauberstab und sagt hochmütig: „Ventibus"

Ein eiskalter Windstoss geht durch die Küche und Sirius' Teetasse fällt sanft um und zerbricht sofort, was sie normalerweise auf einer Holzunterlage niemals getan hätte. Remus spürt, dass Sirius noch einen Konter im Ärmel versteckt hat.

Dumbledore, der zuvor, wie es Remus schien, etwas belustigt zugesehen hatte, bietet den beiden nun jedoch Eintracht: „Sirius und Severus, hören Sie auf damit", tadelt er die beiden Männer.

Sirius hört zwar auf, mustert Snape jedoch immer wieder feindselig.

Nur kurz später trifft auch ein sehr geknickt wirkender Ted Tonks samt Tochter ein. Wurmschwanz übt schnell einen Verscheuchezauber aus, damit Ted nicht gleich die Traueranzeige sieht. Er will, dass sie am Kühlschrank haftet, durch die Aufregung gelingt ihm das jedoch nicht so richtig, auf halbem Weg, flattert sie langsam, wie verfärbtes Laub auf den Boden. Mit hochrotem Kopf rennt Wurmschwanz zu ihr und heftet sie von Hand an den Kühlschrank.

Ted resigniert mit seinem Blick nur mit unglücklich die Anzeige, dann mustert er die Ordensmitglieder, die als sie sahen, wer da kommt, alle sofort aufgestanden sind.

„Mein herzlichstes Beileid", fängt Snape mit kalter Stimme an.

Ted starrt Snape feindselig und voller Abschaum an. „Mein herzlichstes Beileid", äfft er Snape nach „warst doch auch mal einer von denen. Sag mal, wie viele gute Menschen hast du umgebracht oder verraten? Was macht der Schweinehund überhaupt hier?"

Snape versteinert augenblicklich und Dumbledore, über Teds direkte und forsche Art scheinbar gar nicht überrascht, antwortet mit ruhiger Stimme, die einmal mehr beweist, wie weise und mächtig dieser Mann ist: „Ted, du hast Schlimmes erlebt. Glaub mir, ich weiss, wie es ist, einen Menschen zu verlieren, dem man nahe steht und den man liebt", dann fährt er mit immer noch ruhiger Stimme, aber wesentlich forscher fort „du weißt, aber auch, dass Severus für die unsere Sache sein Leben riskiert."

Ted schnaubt nur. Nun steht Sirius auf und umarmt Ted freundschaftlich. Ted, der glaubt, endlich ebenfalls jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ähnliches durchmacht, erwidert die Umarmung herzlichst. Als Sirius sich von der Umarmung löst, beugt er sich zu der kleinen, siebenjährige Nymphadora, die sich ängstlich an das Bein ihres Vaters klammert. Durch Sirius' Anfang gelockert, schütteln auch die anderen der Reihe nach Teds Hand, sprechen ihr Beileid aus und beugen sich zu der kleinen Nymphadora, die immer gelöster wirkt.

Endlich kommen auch eine ziemlich unausgeschlafene Lily und ein fröhlich wirkender James in die Küche.

„Ah... Besuch", freudig klatscht James in die Hände.

„Dieser Idiot hat sich heute früh mit einem Aufmunterungszauber belegt", schimpft Lily.

„Da wusste ich ja auch noch nicht, dass so viele Leute heute hier sein werden", verteidigt sich James grinsend.

„Weiss nicht jemand zufällig den Gegenspruch, den hab ich vergessen. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass ich mal mit einem Junkie verheiratet sein werde."

„Was ist ein Junkie?", fragen Sirius, Wurmschwanz und Hagrid, wie aus einem Munde.

Genervt schwingt Snape seinen Zauberstab und murmelt den Gegenfluch.

„Danke Severus", sagt Dumbledore.

„Für was wolltest du denn fröhlich sein, Krone?", lacht Sirius zweideutig, wobei er schon fast wieder so wie früher früher klingt.

James antwortet nicht. Er setzt sich nur müde auf den Stuhl und nimmt einen Schluck aus Wurmschwanz Tasse, den er gleich wieder ausspuckt. „Wurmschwanz, das ist ja eklig! Man kann doch nicht den halben Tee mit Zucker füllen!", wirft James Wurmschwanz vor, dann wischt er die Sauerei mit seinem Zauberstab weg.

Wurmschwanz murmelt nur beschämt etwas unverständliches.

Harry, der immer noch bei einem glücklichen Hagrid ist, gluckst noch einmal, als Hagrid gerade dessen Näschen berührt. Nymphadora kommt hinter den Beines ihres Vaters hervor und lugt neugierig zu Harry.

„Ah... Nymphadora, willst du nicht mit Harry ins Wohnzimmer gehen etwas spielen, so lange wir uns unterhalten?", fragt Dumbledore das kleine Mädchen.

„Haben Sie etwas für sie zum Spielen mitgebracht?", fragt Dumbledore Ted.

„Ja, ja", murmelt der und übergibt seiner Tochter eine moderne Zaubererumhängetasche.

Nymphadora gluckst vergnügt, hängt sich die Tasche um und will sich Harry zum Tragen klauben.

„Lieber nicht", fährt Lily dazwischen.„Harry ist ein bisschen gross für dich, Nymphadora. Ich trag in dir rüber ja."

Lily nimmt sich Harry und trägt ihn ins Wohnzimmer zu seinem Laufstall. Nymphadora hüpft hinter ihr her, bis sie über die oberste Treppenstufen zum oberen Teil der Küche stolpert. Sie steht jedoch gleich wieder auf, als sei sie daran gewöhnt.

James lächelt und sagt: „Zum Glück hat sie nicht Harry getragen."

Sirius nickt und fügt hinzu: „Diesen Drang zum ungeschickt sein hatte schon Andromeda.

Unmerklich senken alle den Kopf, nur Ted und Sirius lächeln nostalgisch.


End file.
